Star Hawk -TRADUCCIÓN-
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: Harry y Charlie quedan atrapados en la cama de Ginny, lo que causó que Harry se fuera de la madriguera y Charlie a dejara el país. A partir de entonces, Harry decide abandonar el mundo mágico. Una cosa le hace volver sin embargo, sus amigos se van a casar. ADVERTENCIAS DENTRO
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**..:... Star Hawk ..::..**

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**.**

Con cansancio, todos los Weasley, Hermione y Harry, se dirigieron a la madriguera. Arthur y Charlie yendo directamente a la aldea local para conseguir algo de comida ya que nadie había habitado la madriguera en meses. Bill y Fleur se fueron a Shell Cottage para empacar algo de comida para llevar a la madriguera también. Molly poniendo enseguida una gran olla en la estufa para calentar un poco de agua y hacer una buena taza de té para todos. Percy, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry sentados en la gran mesa desgastada. George se veía aturdido mientras se sentaba mirando alrededor de la cocina, Percy manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su hermano, tanto para consolar a su hermano como para sentirse un poco más cerca de él. Ginny tenía la cabeza sobre sus brazos y miraba fijamente al espacio. Ron y Hermione sentados uno apoyado en el otro, tal y como Percy, tanto para la comodidad, por el cansancio y por tratar de mantenerse entre sí despiertos antes de caer por sí mismos junto a la mesa. Harry sentado, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus brazos y quedándose dormido al instante.

Bill y Fleur regresaron con una gran caja de comida. Fleur ayudando a Molly a conseguir vasos listos para todo el mundo. No mucho después entraban Arthur y Charlie en la cocina con una gran caja bajo cada brazo. Arthur además yendo a ayudar a su esposa a hacer algo para que todo el mundo desayune.

Nadie habló en ningún momento, pero todo el mundo pensaba en lo que había sucedido. Lo más importante para la familia Weasley era la muerte de Fred, la otra era pensar que la guerra había terminado, que Voldemort estaba muerto. A pesar de que todos los Weasley conocían a Harry desde hacía años, todavía lo miraron, todos preguntándose lo mismo. Harry Potter mató a Voldemort, pero nadie podía responder el cómo, aunque ellos estaban seguros de que escucharían el cómo y todo lo demás en las semanas siguientes. Por ahora solo necesitaban descansar y llegar a un término con la pérdida de uno de los suyos.

Molly, Fleur y Arthur comenzaron a cargar la mesa con platos de huevos, tocino, tomates, salchichas, tostadas y una gran taza de té. A pesar de que nadie sentía ganas de comer, ya fuera por Fred o por el cansancio, comieron y tomaron la taza, todos salvo Harry. Cuando Hermione tocó suavemente su hombro, se dieron cuenta de que él estaba dormido en la mesa con la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Hermione se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y luego cogió su taza de nuevo.

Cuando todo el mundo hubo terminado el desayuno, Charlie y Bill ayudaron a limpiar, y escucharon un leve gemido. Todos miraron hacia la mesa y se dieron cuenta de que los brazos de Harry de debajo de la cabeza habían comenzado a moverse erráticamente.

Ron vio a su madre avanzar hacia él.

—No, déjalo, será peor si lo despiertas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con peor? —preguntó Arthur.

—Está teniendo una de sus pesadillas. Hermione y yo solíamos despertarlo y casi nos maldecía. Encontramos que era mejor dejarlo ir a través de ella y luego se despertase.

—Las de ahora son diferentes a las que solía tener. Ron explicó todo acerca de lo que habían visto en los dormitorios —dijo Hermione, y luego metió la mano en su bolso de cuentas.

—¿Lo tienes? —preguntó Ron.

—Sí, a pesar de que odio cuando hace eso.

—¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Ginny.

—Ya verás, nadie intente detenerlo.

Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Harry y luego se dieron cuenta que apretaba su puño y sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes, sonaba como si estuviera en dolor. Después de unos minutos, Harry se sentó de golpe con su varita en la mano mientras miraba frenéticamente alrededor pero aún gimiendo como si estuviera en dolor.

—Aquí —Hermione puso algo en la mano de Harry.

Harry tiró de la manga y corrió un pedazo de vidrio a lo largo de su brazo hasta que la sangre chorreó de él.

—¡Para! —gritó Molly.

—Mamá, déjalo, te lo explicaré en un momento.

Todos vieron en un silencio sorprendido como Harry combinaba la sangre en la mano para colocarla luego por encima de su cicatriz en forma de rayo antes de que él viera a su alrededor. Poco a poco el dolor se desvaneció de su rostro y su respiración se volvió pesada.

—Estás bien Harry, estamos en la madriguera, recuerda —dijo Ron con cansancio.

—Madriguera, sí —jadeó Harry pesadamente antes de volver a sentarse, pero miró hacia Hermione—. Madriguera, se acabó, se acabó.

—Sí, se acabó —Hermione se acercó y tomó la mano de Harry, sintió a Harry apretarle antes de que ella lo tomara en un abrazo y dejara caer dittany en su brazo. Después curó su corte y señaló su varita a su cabeza—; Scourgify, todo limpio de nuevo.

—Esto tendrá que ser explicado, peor por ahora, toma una taza de té y un poco de desayuno Harry, te sentirás mejor —dijo Molly con la voz temblorosa.

—Solo té, no puedo comer —Harry fue a servirse una copa pero Hermione empujó una frente a él—. Gracias —Harry tomó un par de respiraciones profundas, y luego envolvió sus manos alrededor de la taza. Nunca bebió, solo se quedó mirándolo hasta que sus manos comenzaron a temblar derramando todo el té sobre sus manos y mesa—. Lo siento.

—Lo tengo —corrió Molly limpiando el desastre—. Podría ser buena idea que consigas un buen sueño querido —Molly asintió hacia Ron.

—Buena idea, vamos Harry, vamos a dormir —dijo Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de Harry tirando de él a sus pies. Ella nunca lo dejó ir, solo subió las escaleras junto a su amigo.

—No te preocupes Molly, estoy seguro de que Harry va a estar bien una vez que se dé cuenta de que todo terminó. Él puede saberlo, pero su subconsciente no, todavía no —dijo Arthur dando unas palmaditas al hombro de su mujer—, pero su madre tuvo una buena idea, vamos todos a dormir un poco. Ron ¿puedes explicarnos porqué Harry hizo eso y porqué lo permitieron?, tenemos que saber lo que está pasando.

—Vamos a explicar todo, pero realmente necesitamos dormir.

Ron se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio y, aunque Bill y Fleur no vivían en la madriguera, ellos subieron a la antigua habitación que Bill solía compartir con Charlie. Percy al instante fue con George a la habitación de los gemelos y Charlie decidió tomar la vieja habitación de Percy ya que Bill y Fleur estaban en su antigua habitación. Molly y Arthur fueron directamente a su dormitorio. Durante las próximas horas, ni un sonido se escuchó desde la gran pero extraña casa, ni siquiera los ronquidos de los hombres Weasley.

* * *

**19/7/14**

**NUEVA TRAAAAAD XDDD SURPRISE! **

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comenten ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**.**

Por la tarde, todo el mundo en la madriguera flotó lentamente de regreso a la cocina, Molly y Arthur los dos primeros, o al menos eso pensaron, sin embargo, cuando Molly fue a conseguir preparar la cena, vio a Harry de pie fuera. Su interior se agitó al pensar en lo que Harry hubo hecho antes y se preguntó qué era lo estaba pasando y porqué su hijo lo permitía. Oyó a otros entrar en la cocina y miró a su alrededor.

—Harry está fuera, ¿saben si ha dormido?

—Estaba dormido cuando me acerqué pero no sé cuánto durmió sin embargo. No ha dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

—Bien, ahora, ¿porqué hizo eso? —preguntó Arthur.

—No puedo explicar todo, eso depende de Harry, pero solo sé que él siente un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz durante estas pesadillas. Su propia sangre parece aliviar el dolor.

—Tiene que ver con las cosas que sentía de Voldemort —suspiró Hermione.

—Albus nunca explicó como Harry fue capaz de verme al momento de ser atacado, ¿es parte de ello?

—Sí, lo es. Harry se enteró de la razón durante la batalla. Snape le dio algunos recuerdos antes de morir. Nosotros no lo sabemos todo. Harry solo nos dijo una pequeña parte de lo que se trataba.

Todo el mundo se giró para ver a Harry entrar a la cocina y sentarse al lado de Hermione, quien le apretó la mano.

—¿Has dormido?

—Un poco Hermione, está bien.

—Todos quisiéramos que nos expliques, ¿porqué necesitas tu sangre, Harry? —preguntó Arthur.

Harry miró a Ron, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías decirles amigo, es seguro ahora.

Harry miró a Hermione.

—Se acabó, está muerto, es hora de que todos sepan.

Harry suspiró, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Durante diecisiete años he vivido con una parte del alma de Voldemort dentro de mí. Sentí todo lo que hacía, pero hay más —Harry miró a Arthur Weasley—. Cuando te atacaron, me sentí como si estuviera dentro de la serpiente en ese momento. Así que para mí, era como si yo le estuviera atacando. Cuando Voldemort torturaba o mataba a alguien, sentía como si yo fuera quien lo hacía. Estábamos conectados a través del pedazo de alma.

—Él te hizo un horrocrux, entonces ¿porqué en el nombre de Merlín, siguió tratando de destruirte mediante la maldición asesina? Te necesitaba para seguir con vida —dijo Arthur.

—Nunca supo de mí, solo los otros. Yo ni siquiera sabía acerca de mí hasta que Snape me dio sus recuerdos antes de morir. Imagínese si él moría antes de que yo lo descubriera, elm maldito de Voldemort seguiría aquí y nada podría matarle —Harry suspiró cansinamente—. De todos modos, cuando sentí que mataba o torturaba mi cabeza se iría a un dolor a rojo vivo Me enteré por casualidad que mi sangre parecía aliviar el dolor. No estaba seguro de si volvería a tenerlas ahora que está muerto, pero parece que lo hago.

—Así que, él hizo más de uno y, puesto que está muerto quiere decir que los demás horrocruxes han desaparecido, ¿fueron destruidos? —preguntó Bill.

—Sí, entre Dumbledore, yo, Hermione, Ron y Neville, todos se han ido, incluso Crabbe destruyó uno de forma no intencional con un findfyre, ah y el mismo Voldemort cuando me golpeó con la maldición asesina.

—¿Qué? —Arthur, Bil, Ginny y Charlie todos gritaron a la vez.

Harry suspiró de nuevo.

—Um, de acuerdo,cuando estaba viendo la memoria de Snape, Dumbledore le estaba diciendo a Snape que tenía que decirme que debía dejar que Voldemort me mate, así que lo hice.

—Es por eso que Voldemort dijo que Harry estaba muerto, él lo creyó, pero nunca supo que Harry solo fingía estar muerto. Narcisa Malfoy fue quien comprobó a Harry y ella le mintió y le dijo a Voldemort que Harry estaba muerto, aunque sabía que estaba vivo —explicó Ron.

—¿Porqué iba a mentirle Malfoy a Voldemort? —preguntó Charlie.

—Ella le preguntó si su hijo estaba vivo en el castillo, él le dijo que sí. Ella sabía que era la única manera en que ella podría llegar hasta allí ara ver a su hijo.

—Bueno, por lo que dejaste que te matara y te dejaste ver como si hubieras muerto —dijo Bill.

—Sí, bueno, cuando me desperté lo hice. No tenía ni idea de qué estaba pasando.

—Es por eso que Harry nunca nos dijo lo que estaba haciendo. Dijo que no quería despedirse de nosotros —Hermione apretó la mano de Harry de nuevo.

—¿Estás diciendo que no sabías si ibas a sobrevivir y fuiste a morir, literalmente a morir? —preguntó Charlie.

—Sí —suspiró Harry de nuevo—. Él no podría morir si yo no lo hacía, quería que se fuera y, de un modo u otro, uno de nosotros estaría muerto para el final de la misma. Sin embargo, realmente pensé que sería yo —Harry suspiró con cansancio.

—Muy bien, pero como ahora está muerto, ¿porqué sigues sintiendo dolor en tu cicatriz? —preguntó Molly.

—No tengo ni idea —Harry suspiró, de nuevo—. Pero mi otra cicatriz no quema, solo la primera de ellas.

—¿Cuál otra? —preguntó Percy.

Harry suspiró de nuevo y luego abrió su camisa.

—Ésta —Harry echó un vistazo a la gran cicatriz roja que aún goteaba sangre. Fue a cerrar su camisa de nuevo cuando Molly le puso una mano en su brazo.

—Todavía no, necesita curación, pero como está hecha con magia negra no pedo hacer mucho. Necesitas un curador especializado para eso. Puedo parar el sangrado y el dolor que tienes —Molly corrió a su habitación de pociones y volvió con dos viales—. Bebe esos.

—Oh, bien —Harry hizo una mueca sabiendo que sabrán terrible y luego bebió la primera; hizo una mueca de nuevo y bebió la segunda, que le hizo dar arcadas—. Maldita sea, señora Weasley, su sabor es terrible.

—Sí, pero ayudan, ahora quédate quieto aún —Molly Weasley movió su varita por sobre el hombro de Harry—. Ahí por lo menos ha dejado de sangrar por ahora. Pero hasta que no veas a un curandero especialista no se curará bien.

—¿Puedo ver a madame Pomfrey?

—No, ella es un sanador general, tú necesitas a alguien especializado en la curación de magia negra.

Harry suspiró de nuevo, y luego tomó su camisa de nuevo.

—Voy a trabajar en ver uno en un par de días.

—Bien, ahora muéstrame tus brazos.

Harry gimió, pero se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo le observaba, por lo que se arremangó la camisa y oyó jadear a todos al ver las largas cicatrices por todo su brazo.

—¿Con qué frecuencia te cortas? —preguntó Charlie.

—Todas las noches —Harry miró hacia abajo a sus brazos porque todos le miraban fijamente, ninguno de ellos sabía qué decir o si podrían ayudar ayudar siquiera con este extraño y único problema.

* * *

**21/7/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**.**

Durante la noche, cuando la madriguera estaba tranquila, Charlie se despertó y al no pudo volver a dormir, por lo que esperaba que un par de vasos de whisky de fuego pudieran ayudar. Caminaba tranquilamente por las escaleras y entró a la sala, donde vio a Harry de pie cerca de una de las ventanas, simplemente mirando hacia fuera, pero él también notó el vaso en la mano.

—No podía dormir —dijo Charlie y Harry saltó, girando con su varita en mano—. Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte compañero.

—Maldición Charlie —Harry tomó un par de respiraciones profundas , luego, puso su varita de regreso en la banda de su pantalón pijama—. Podría haberte maldecido.

—Sí, no estaba pensando, así que tómalo con calma, tengo suficientes lesiones de momento y por tu aspecto, tienes más que yo —Charlie fue al armario de su padre y encontró la botella de whisky de fuego.

—Olvídate de tu padre, aquí —Harry se acercó a Charlie y le entregó una botella medio llena—, tuve a Aberforth trayéndome un par antes de irnos.

—Gracias, pero nunca supe que bebías.

—No lo hacía, las cosas cambian —Harry tomó otro trago antes de volver a la ventana.

—Esos cortes y contusiones, ¿tú hiciste eso?

—Sí —suspiró Harry—. Decidí pasar un buen rato conmigo, o eso esperaba, ¿porqué no puedes dormir?

—Cosas que pasan por mi cabeza, se hizo difícil volver a dormir. Percy dijo que estabas con Fred y George cuando sucedió.

—Sí, nos topamos con ellos justo antes de que eso ocurriera. Ya sea un hechizo o uno de los gigantes golpeando el muro, Fred acababa de pasar a estar de pie junto a él.

—¿Es por eso que no estás durmiendo?

—Más o menos, eso y sigo viendo otras cosas, cosas que vi a través de él, lo que sentía a través de él, hace que me sea difícil dormir. Tenía la esperanza de que el alcohol me adormezca por un tiempo pero no ha funcionado hasta ahora y ya he tenido la mitad de la botella.

—Hablas como que has tenido media botella y estás tambaleándote un poco, por lo que si sigues estarás más que adormecido, estarás jodidamente desmayado.

Harry se rio entre dientes.

—Jodidamente desmayado, si se añade que es un Potter podría haber sido difícil de decir, jodidamente desmayado Potter (*), caray —Harry rió de nuevo—, ¿qué hay de jodidamente malo en mí?

—Estás borracho Harry, al igual que yo quiero estar ¿cuánto de esto tienes?

—Cuatro botellas, tres ahora —Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Charlie—. Dime, tu padre, él no ha trabajado hace tiempo, ninguno de ellos, Bill o tú, ¿cómo está la familia de dinero?

—Apretado, le di todo lo que tenía a mi padre, Bill y Fleur no le quedan muchos ahorros, Percy también contribuyó con algo ¿por qué?

—Se me ocurrió mienras que estaba aquí. Yo puedo ayudar, pero n estoy seguro de como se sentirían tus padres si les ofrezco un poco de dinero.

—A papá podría no gustarle, pero él lo necesita. Me di cuenta de lo preocupado que se veía cuando fuimos a conseguir la comida ayer. Pero, una cosa que sí sé Harry, es que papá no va a tomar lo último tuyo, no importa qué.

—No sería lo último —Harry suspiró—. Mis padres me han dejado bastante bien acomodado y no tengo idea de cuanto me ha dejado Sirius. Dumbledore y Remus me dijeron que los Black eran ricos así que debe ser una gran cantidad. Así que, ya ves porqué quiero ofrecerles un poco.

—Sí, y si le dices a papá eso, podría hacer que se sienta un poco mejor, él todavía te lo devolverá sin embargo.

—Igual que Ron —Harry tomó lo último del líquido ambarino del vaso y luego tomó la botella de Charlie, llenó su vaso y volvió a la ventana.

—Usted definitivamente va a estar jodidamente desmayado, Potter. Caray, incluso sobrio es difícil de decir (*).

Harry se rió de nuevo.

—Tú has estado aquí desde antes de la boda de Bill ¿todavía tienes trabajo por allá, o incluso una amiga?

—Trabajo, ni idea, pero no estoy tan preocupado acerca de eso, lo de novias, nunca tuve, solo decía eso a mi madre.

Harry se volvió hacia el manejador de dragón de pelo largo.

—Por qué le mientes a tu madre?

—Imaginé que no era asunto de nadie, pero desde que he estado aquí y ya que probablemente estare aquí por un tiempo, tendré que decirle que soy gay.

—Así que le vas a los tíos y no a las niñas, como Dumbledore y Sirius —Harry se giró— ¿Sabes Charlie? Creo que ese ha sido la mitad de mi problema. Salí con Cho, salí con tu hermana, nos divertimos, pero no podía entrar en eso. Imaginé que con Voldemort siempre en mi cabeza no me dejaba mucho para disfrutar el moemnto. Pero luego recordé que solía mirar a algunos tíos de Hogwarts, así que quizás soy gay. Tal vez estoy demasiado jodido como para trabajar nada.

—No estás jodido Harry, solo has tenido una vida jodida y es una suerte que madre no nos esté escuchando ahora o habríamos tenido unos fuertes dolores de cabeza con sus golpes y gritos.

Harry rió de nuevo.

—Sí, a veces hay que aprender a ver qué decir delante de tu madre, Merlín, ella puede hacer daño solo con su voz. No la quiero lo suficientemente enojada como para usar su varita, ella mandó a Bellatrix al infierno donde pertenecía.

—Todavía me cuesta creerlo, mi madre tomó a esa perra. Era casi tan loca como él.

—Ela era más loca que él, él no era más que llanamente malo. Pero vamos, vamos a quitar todo de nuestras mentes y a emborracharnos.

—Estoy contigo en eso, Elegido —Charlie se rió entre dientes y luego se sirvió otra copa.

—Malditos pelirrojos —Harry maldijo antes de sentarse junto a Charlie y tomar la botella de él—. Tú pelo está definitivamente volviendo a crecer.

—Sí, ahora solo tengo que mantener a mamá fuera de él —Charlie revolvió el pelo desordenado de Harry— ¿qué es tuyo nunca se aplasta?

—No, tiene mente propia —Harry tomó otro trago y miró de reojo a Charlie.

—¿Qué estás mirando héroe?

Harry dio un puñetazo en el brazo a Charlie.

—Caray, sentí como si ubiera golpeado una pared de ladrillos —Harry apretó el brazo de Charlie—. Maldita sea, tienes unos músculos allí Charlie-boy.

—Tanto mejor para herir a mis tíos cuando tenemos nuestra diversión, ahora deja de sentirme Potter.

Hary levantó una ceja y luego puso la mano sobre la ingle de Charlie.

—Lo estás sintiendo Weasley y, tengo que decir esto, sentir a otro tío es exactamente lo que quiero hacer ahora —Harry apretó suavemente, frotando y pudo sentir el endurecimiento en los vaqueros de Charlie, el bulto cada vez más grande a cada segundo que pasaba. Entonces, antes de que ninguno de ellos supiera como sucedió, ellos estaban arriba, en la cama de Charlie. Sus cuerpos desnudos se molían uno contra el otro, sus manos estaban por todas partes, sus besos eran suros y mojados y sus gemidos de placer cada vez más fuertes. Pero, con el suficiente sentido de entre los dos, Charlie movió su varita hacia la puerta, silenció la habitación y cerró tammbién la puerta para un poco de necesaria intimidad para quienes tanto querían follar.

* * *

(*) **Bueno, aquí hay un juego de palabras que es imposible que traducido quede coherente y divertido así que lo siento, quedará así.**  
**Literalmente dice: '... passed out pissed Potter' y Harry se ríe porque parece un trabalenguas. Al traducirlo queda como desmayadamente enojado Potter, por lo que no tiene sentido. Y bueno, lo mejor que pude hacer es poner jodido...**

* * *

**24/7/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho. **

**¿Q dicen hasta ahora? ¿Q piensan de este Harry borrachín? xD Puff, motivos no le faltan al pobre =/**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**.**

**.**

Harry gimió y volvió a girarse, pero algo duro y caliente estaba en su camino. Volvió la cabeza y vio ojos marrones con la mirada fija en él.

—Oh mierda ¿qué hicimos Charlie?

—Lo que _no_ hicimos Potter, debo decir que debes tener el culo adolorido.

—¿Tenías que recordármelo? Ahora lo siento —Harry gimió de nuevo y lentamente se sentó haciendo una mueca—. Caray, ¿cuánto te has ido conmigo anoche?

—Bastante duro, no la primera vez por supuesto, al tener un culo virgen lo tomé con calma contigo. Pero la segunda vez fue tu culpa principalmente ya que fuiste tú quien me pedía que vaya más duro.

—Te creo —Harry gimió de nuevo—. Pero mejor aprovecho a salir de tu habitación antes de que tus padres se enteren —Harry agarró sus pantalones pijama, su varita y quitó el sello de la habitación antes de abrir suavemente la puerta, asomar la cabeza y luego salir corriendo de allí directo al cuarto de baño, donde tuvo una larga ducha mientras trataba de recordar exactamente qué había pasado entre Charlie y él, pero no importaba lo mucho que lo intentó, nada salió de él—. Tal vez soy gay.

Harry entró a la habitación de Ron, se vistió en silencio mientras su compañero seguía durmiendo y luego se dirigió escaleras abajo. Vio a Hermione sentada a un lado de la mesa, Charlie del otro lado con Bill y el señor Weasley en la punta mientras que la señora Weasley y Fleur estaban en la cocina. Harry automáticamente se sentó lenta y suavemente al lado de Hermione.

—Si tienes tiempo hoy, realmente deberías de ir a ver a un curandero —dijo Molly.

—Creo que tienen suficiente gente para atender en estos momentos señora Weasley, lo mío puede esperar.

—No, no puede. No entiendes acerca de las heridas con magia oscura, si no son atendidas rápidamente, a veces no se pueden curar. Y la maldición asesina es la peor de ellas, necesitas que te lo vean.

Harry asintió y se volvió hacia Hermione;

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—Iré, puede que Ron también. Tienes que preguntar al sanador porqué te sigue doliendo y porqué tu sangre es lo único que ayuda.

—Estaba pensando en hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore acerca de eso. Él sabe mucho acerca de horrocruxes y toda esa mierda.

—Lenguaje, Harry —dijo Molly con severidad.

Harry gimió pero oyó la risa baja de Charlie.

—Lo siento, pero ya que voy a salir podría también hablar con los duendes de Gringotts sobre cómo poder llegar a mi bóveda.

—Recibí una carta esta mañana Harry, Kingsley dijo que habló con ellos y les explicó porqué necesitaba entrar a la bóveda Lestrange, que fue después de que el ministerio hubo tomado todas las bóvedas de los mortífagos. Así que usó eso para pagar todos los daños y los duendes están bien con que vuelvas con una condición, que tienes que ir a tu bóveda solo.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensan que voy a encontrar a otro maldito dragón para destruir el lugar? Malditos gobblins —Harry echaba humo.

—Estoy de acuerdo Harry, deberían de ser más responsables para encontrar objetos robados en las bóvedas de la gente, es como si ellos estuvieran interesados solo en la protección de su banco más que en las pertenencias de la gente.

—Tal vez podría decirle algo a Kingsley porque esas cosas que tenía en su bóveda podrían no ser todas de ella. Pero ella era parte de la familia Black, yo creo que por eso estoy dudando sobre si ir a la bóveda de Sirius. De todos modos, lo que iba a decir, señor y señora Weasley, sé que no les gustará esto pero deben pensar en lo que es sensato. Así que voy a darles un poco de dinero, ya que no hay ninguna entrada y no saben cuanto tiempo pasará hasta que lo haga. Ahora, antes de que pregunten, sé que mis padres me han dejado mucho, pero Dumbledore y Remus me han dicho que los Black eran ricos también, así que sé que tengo mucho y sé que podrían usar un poco de ayuda. Me han ayudado durante años, ahora ¿dejarán que los ayude?

Molly y Arthur miraron a Harry y luego se miraron entre sí antes de finalmente volver a Harry.

—Estamos de acuerdo con una condición Harry.

—Te lo dije —dijo Charlie a Harry.

—¿Qué le dijiste? —preguntó Arthur.

—Qué ustedes querrían devolverle el dinero.

—Bueno, sí, esa era la condición.

—Si eso quieres señor Weasley, pero realmente no tienes que hacerlo. Básicamente me han criado durante años, me alimentaron y nunca quisieron nada por cuidar de mí. Pero voy a dejar la decisión en sus manos —Harry se volvió para mirar a Hermione—. Si Ron no está despierto para después de comer, ¿crees que le importe que vengas conmigo? Hay unas cuantas cosas que quiero hacer y no quiero estar fuera todo el día.

—Entonces le dejaré una nota, pero vamos primero a San Mungo para que puedan sanarte.

—Sabes lo que pasará, ¿verdad Salvador? —sonrió Charlie antes de coger el Profeta y mostrarle a Harry la cubierta.

—Oh, tienes que estar jodidamente bromeando —Harry vio su propia imagen con las palabras, 'El Salvador del Mundo Mágico', justo en primera página.

—Harry —gritó Molly.

—Lo siento, pero esto es lo peor, caray —gimió Harry—, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacer lo que necesito si todo el mundo va a pensar que todo es acerca de mí cuando no lo fue, mierda.

—Harry, una vez más y tendrás un golpe en la cabeza.

—Lo siento señora Weasley, es un hábito últimamente cuando estoy enojado. Sirius me dijo que papá era igual, se enojaba y empezaba a jurar —Harry suspiró—. Tal vez pueda usar mi capa.

—Tienen que acostumbrarse a verte y tú tendrás que acostumbrarte a la atención o te vas a pasar escondido aquí todo el tiempo.

—Eso no va a suceder. Se ha ido, así que no más sobre permanecer escondido y no más protegerme. Estoy teniendo mi propio lugar y luego voy a viajar, salir del país. Ha llegado el momento de salir y vivir en lugar de lo que he estado haciendo durante años.

—¿Vas a comprar un lugar en el Valle Godric, cierto? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—Sí, a pesar de que solo he visto esa ciudad una vez y de noche, todavía lucía bien. Pero además quiero estar en la ciudad donde los Potter han vivido durante generaciones. Es como la casa de mi familia.

—No sabía que los Potter en realidad procedían del Valle Godric, pensé que fueron solo tus padres quienes vivieron allí —dijo Arthur.

—Sirius me dijo que los Potter fueron los primeros cuando Godric Griffindor construyó ese pueblo, pero no eran conocidos como los Potter por entonces sin embargo —Harry miró a la mesa pensando en Sirius y sus padres, y nunca se dio cuenta de los otros en la cocina mirándole. Los Weasley's mayores se dieron cuenta de que estaban viendo una parte de Harry que no habían visto antes y también se dieron cuenta de que no era un niño ya, sino un joven que hubo pasado por más cosas que la mayoría de los adultos nunca pasarían.

* * *

**11/8/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**.**

**.**

Harry y Hermione entraron a la sala de espera de San Mungo y en segundos se vieron rodeados de personas que querían agradecer a Harry, algunos incluso le abrazaron. Harry se dio cuenta de porqué y, aunque odiaba la atención, él tranquilamente dirigió a todos, pero le pidió a Hermione que le dijera a la bruja que atendía en la entrada que era lo que necesitaban. Así que se acercó a la mesa mientras Harry se sentaba y hablaba con la gente, ya fueran heridos o visitantes. Se quedó allí sentado escuchando como la gente contaba sus historias cuando una bruja se acercó a él.

—Señor Potter, el sanador Price le verá ahora —la bruja de la entrada le dijo a Harry dándole una gran sonrisa.

—Gracias —Harry se volvió hacia todo el mundo—. Fue un placer hablar con todos ustedes, pero me tengo que ir —Harry les dio una sonrisa y luego dio un codazo a Hermione para que supiera que debía ir con él y fueron a través de las salas.

—Señor Potter, soy el sanador Price, me dijeron que precisaba un sanador especializado que se ocupe de heridas de magia negra.

—Sí —Harry abrió su camisa—. La señora Weasley me dio algunas pociones ayer, pero me dijo que necesitaba ver un sanador.

—Es como la de la cabeza y sé que fue hecha por la maldición asesina, así que puedo suponer que esta también.

—Sí, lo fue.

—Muy bien, quita tu camisa, esto tomará un tiempo ¿desea que su novia se quede o que se vaya?

—Ella no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga y quiero que se quede —Harry le dio una sonrisa que ella regresó.

—Muy bien —el sanador esperó a que Harry estuviera listo y entonces comenzó a realizar movimientos complicados con su varita, murmurando algún tipo de encanto. Media hora después él le miró—. Usted necesitará regresar mañana. Si te hubiera visto inmediatamente después de que ocurrió podría haber hecho más y dejado una cicatriz notable como la de la cabeza.

—yo estaba demasiado ocupado luego y después completamente agotado.

—Es comprensible, pero si no te importa que pregunte, ¿sabe usted quién sanó su cabeza?

—No, yo solo asumí que Dumbledore lo hizo ya que Hagrid me llevó directamente a él no mucho después de que ocurriera.

—Bueno, Albus Dumbledore era un mago poderoso, pero no un curandero. Aunque entiendo porqué nunca le llevó a ver uno. Había muchos de sus seguidores por todas partes en ese entonces. Puede ponerse su camisa, terminamos por hoy.

—Antes de hacerlo, tengo otro problema sobre el que iba a hablar con el retrato de Dumbledore. No quiero ser grosero, pero usted es más viejo, mucho más viejo y usted podría saber acerca de esto.

—No es grosero Señor Potter, así que, ¿cuál es el problema?

Harry mostró sus brazos.

—Mira, yo he tenido pesadillas durante años, pero en los últimos años han cambiado, voy a explicar en un minuto. Pero tengo este severo dolor de cabeza, y me enteré por casualidad de que mi sangre es la única cosa que ayuda a calmar el dolor. Así que me corto y pongo mi sangre en la cicatriz, se alivia casi al instante. Si no hago eso o uso la sangre de otra persona, el dolor sigue.

—Eso es algo de lo que nunca he oído hablar, pero usted es la única persona desde siempre en haber sobrevivido a la maldición asesina por lo que no es algo que los curanderos pudieran estudiar o aprender. . Puedo hacer algunas pruebas en usted, peor no sé si van a mostrar nada. Pero usted dijo que me explicaría acerca del cambio en estas pesadillas.

—Sí, mire, yo siempre he tenido pesadillas, sobre todo con Voldemort . Pero este último año, como dije, cambiaron. Así que en lugar de gritar y maldecir, solo termino con dolor. Pero durante las luchas descubrí porqué ciertas pesadillas no eran pesadillas, sino que estaba viendo las cosas que Voldemort hacía de verdad, ¿sabe lo que es un Horrocrux sanador Price?

—Sí, lo hago. Los peores objetos oscuros y de magia oscura que existe en nuestro mundo.

—Así es como sobrevivió después de que él me dio esta cicatriz. Tenía cinco por ahí antes de ir a la casa de mis padres esa noche. Pero hay más, lo que descubrí fue que él me hizo accidentalmente uno esa noche. Me conecté con él y esa era la razón por la que solía verlo matando y torturando, lo que me causaba dolor en la cicatriz. Cuando tenía quince años vi al señor Weasley ser atacado por la serpiente de Voldemort, pero para mí era como si fuera yo quien lo atacaba. Lo veía como si fuera yo. Voldemort poseía a la serpiente esa noche. Así que cada vez que él mataba o torturaba a alguien, yo lo sentía y me daba dolor a la cicatriz cada vez. Cuando yo estaba lejos con mis amigos, me corté la mano por accidente, entonces él estaba torturando al señor Ollivander, me levé la mano a la cabeza y fue entonces cuando el dolor se fue. Nada había funcionado antes, Ninguna poción o medicina muggle funcionó.

—Lo único que puedo sugerir señor Potter es que usted siga usando su sangre. Pero en lugar de cortarse justo cuando está sucediendo, tenga un poco de su sangre almacenada y manténgala refrigerada lista para usar. Puedo estudiar esto tanto como me sea posible. Pero creo que ahora que él está muerto, se irá aliviando por sí sola. Usted ha dicho que esto ha comenzado hace apenas un año. Si usted piensa de esta manera, entonces él regresó cuando tenía catorce años, ¿cierto?

—Sí, por lo que hace casi cuatro años.

—Le habrá tomado entre uno y tres años antes de que él fuera completamente humano de nuevo. Él podría haber parecido eso, podría haber sido capaz de hacer todo teniendo su magia. Pero volviendo a nacer o siendo rehecho no habría solo pasado. Así que creo que fue por eso que le ha tomado tanto tiempo antes de sentir dolor.

—No, vea, he sentido el dolor antes, solo que no en mis pesadillas. Esa noche, en el cementerio, él tocó mi cicatriz. Fue la primera vez que me pudo tocar debido a un poco de magia de sangre de que Dumbledore dijo que mi madre se sacrificó por mí. Pero Voldemort se hizo con mi sangre, que era uno de los ingredientes usados para el hechizo oscuro esa noche.

—Bien, ahora tiene más sentido señor Potter. No solo está conectado por un pedazo de su alma en ti, sino también tu sangre. La magia de sangre es muy antigua y no se hace hoy en día porque siempre hay un lado que afecta. Este debe el lado que le afecta a usted ya que él se rehízo a sí mismo de su sangre. Así que lo que puedo hacer es estudiar la magia de sangre y los horrocruxes. Trataré de encontrar una solución o, al menos, una poción que sea capaz de tomar. Por ahora sin embargo, debe tomar al menos dos frascos de sangre todos los días durante al menos una semana y guardarlo, asegúrese de mantenerla refrigerada. Use una pequeña cantidad cada vez que sienta dolor y trataré de ayudar. Albus Dumbledore tiene un retrato aquí en San Mungo, podría hablar con él la próxima vez que venga. Él podría ser capaz de darme alguna información extra que pueda ayudar. Con un poco de estudio, podría ser capaz de llegar a una poción para el dolor si no hay una disponible ahora, pero podría tomar un tiempo. Ahora, puedo ver que estas cicatrices están curadas pero no tan bien como podrían estar, ¿qué han usado?

—Usé Dittany en ellas, es lo único con lo que me sentí cómoda para poner. Como no soy sanador no quise probar otra cosa.

—Muy sabio señorita Granger y Dittany cura, pero deja cicatrices. Tengo una poción que es como el Dittany pero reducirá las líneas, no las quitará, pero no se mostrarán tanto. Eso será por ahora, pueden irse.

—Gracias por todo sanador Price.

—Soy yo quien debe agradecerle Señor Potter y, para que lo sepa, todo lo que se ve o discute aquí es confidencial —el viejo curandero sonrió cuando vio a Harry Potter relajarse porque se dio cuenta de que Harry debía de haber estado preocupado porque la palabra se supiera acerca de lo que discutieron, ahora él sabía que no lo haría. Así que el curandero vio salir a su famoso paciente y tenía la esperanza de que podría ser capaz de ayudar con su problema.

* * *

**22/8/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**.**

**.**

Después de que Harry y Hermione dejaron San Mungo, donde tardaron un poco ya que todo el mundo quería hablar o tocar a Harry, finalmente fueron a Gringotts. Los duendes se veían muy disgustados, pero permitieron a los dos amigos entrar. Harry bajó primero a la bóveda de sus padres, tomó un poco de dinero para sí mismo y luego fue a la bóveda que Sirius le dejó. Se paró sintiéndose muy preocupado porque habían viajado a la parte más profunda y lejana de Gringotts, lo que significaba las bóvedas más ricas. Harry tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y luego se acercó a la puerta y se quedó boquiabierto a lo que vio ante él. Tomó a Harry un largo tiempo para recuperarse de la conmoción de ver todos esos objetos de oro y plata, junto a cosas como barrotes de oro, escudos e incluso armaduras. Harry negó con la cabeza, luego conjuró otra bolsa y la llenó hasta el tope de galeones de oro. Él estaba a punto de irse cuando vio un sobre asentado junto a la puerta que llevaba su nombre en él. Harry lo tomó suavemente con manos temblorosas y lo miró preguntándose quién lo dejó para él. Después de un minuto se lo metió en el bolsillo y salió de bóveda.

Harry se encontró con Hermione y se fueron de Gringotts para dirigirse luego a Londres, donde Harry se fue a un montón de tiendas por alguna ropa y zapatos, y algunos productos personales. Entonces vio a un optometrista para conseguirse lentes de contacto. Harry odiaba las gafas y el pensamiento de que ahora no tenía que quedarse con los Dursley o permanecer en la clandestinidad, era lo que le daba ganas de hacer lo que siempre quiso. Le dijeron que regresara al día siguiente para recoger los cuatro pares que ordenó antes de comprar a Hermione un café y un bollo.

—Yo sé que todo acaba de cambiar Hermione, pero ¿has pensado en si ya es seguro traer a tus padres de vuelta?

—Pensé en eso anoche. Hablé con Ron y vamos a ir a Australia, pero no hasta después de que los funerales hayan terminado. Quiero tu opinión sobre algo Harry, los Weasley y la forma en la que parecen estar afrontándolo.

—Me sorprendió realmente pero, cuando se piensa en ello, todos hemos estado en peligro durante años. Así que probablemente sabían que podrían perder a alguien. Sé que George está tranquilo, lo que cabe esperarse, pero la señora Weasley es quien más me sorprendió. Sé que está molesta, puede verse, pero ella no está llorando todo el tiempo como pensé lo haría. Pero, tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo y tengo que pedirte que lo guardes para ti, al menos por ahora, incluso de Ron.

—Ya sabes que nunca te traicionaré diciendo lo que me cuentes Harry.

—Lo sé, pero es solo que estás con Ron ahora.

—Sí, y normalmente le diría todo, pero hemos hecho más que llegar a ser pareja y, como he dicho, nunca te traicionaré.

—Eres una buena amiga Hermione, así que, aquí va —Harry dejó escapar un enorme suspiro—. Anoche, como bien sabes yo no duermo bien. Así que me levanté y decidí tomarme unas copas que me ayudasen a adormecerme esperando que me ayudaran a dormir. Bueno, Charlie bajó porque tampoco podía dormir. Nos pusimos a hablar y me dijo que era gay, y porqué él nunca dijo nada a su madre, principalmente porque es su vida. Pero desde que ha estado aquí por un tiempo y probablemente será por un tiempo más quiere decirles. Eso no es lo que tengo que decirte, a pesar de que Charlie de seguro querría que lo guardes para ti misma.

—Lo haré, aunque estoy un poco sorprendida de oír que Charlie es gay, nunca he conocido un hombre gay antes.

—Ya conoces a dos entonces, nunca te has dado cuenta en realidad, y a otros tres.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

—Dumbledore me habló de su pareja y la forma en que se dio cuenta de que era gay cuando tenía trece años. Me pidió que lo mantenga para mí mismo sin embargo. El otro hombre era Sirius y él me pidió lo mismo. Iba a dejar que todos supieran cuando su nombre fuera absuelto.

—Dumbledore y Sirius, está bien. Dumbledore lo puedo creer, pero Sirius. He oído que ha tenido un montón de chicas en Hogwarts, como tu padre.

—Esa fue la historia que se contó y Sirius decidió atenerse a ella. Sirius nunca se acostó con ninguna mujer o chica, él tuvo algunas relaciones con hombres sin embargo. En realidad me dijo que un día cuando estaba borracho y mi papá llegó a tener algunas copas con él, Sirius llegó a besar a mi padre también. Me sorprendió oír eso, pero más me sorprendió cuando me dij lo que pasó. Verás, papá sabía que Sirius era gay, desde el momento en el que se conocieron, así que papá dejó que Sirius lo bese y cuando terminó le dijo a Sirius que era lindo y un buen besador pero que no era su tipo.

—Harry, no puedo creer que tu padre hiciera eso, no si era hetero. Ningún hombre hetero besaría a otro hombre, tiene que ser gay para hacer eso.

—Sí, pero él amaba a Sirius, como un hermano y no quería hacerle daño.

—Bueno, eso tiene sentido, pero has dicho tres hombres, ¿quién es el otro?

—En primer lugar, lo de anoche, yo estaba un poco bebido y no vengas con un ir sobre mí, ayudó. Pero yo estaba teniendo una buena conversación con Charlie cuando me llamó héroe y le di un puñetazo en su brazo. Pero maldición que tiene algunos músculos allí, se sintió como golpear a una pared de ladrillos, así que sentí sus brazos. Charlie me dijo que dejara de sentirlo y, no puedo creer que en realidad yo haya hecho eso, pero en realidad pude sentirle encenderse. Puse mi mano sobre él y espero sepas dónde quiero decir.

—Pero Harry, estabas saliendo con Ginny, así que ¿cómo podrías tocar a otro hombre?

—Hay más, pero todo el tiempo que estuve con Ginny, la pasamos bien, seguro, pero yo realmente nunca pude disfrutar. Imaginé que era todo debido a Voldemort. De todos modos, esta es la parte que debes mantener para ti misma. Justo después de eso, yo ni siquiera recuerdo como sucedió, pero Charlie y yo estábamos en la cama y sí, lo hicimos, mucho.

La mandíbula de Hermione quedó boquiabierta mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo, ella tragó, trató de hablar, volvió a tragar saliva, luego terminó allí sentada mirando a Harry y finalmente supo porqué Harry parecía un poco incómodo cuando se sentó en la mañana. Entonces todo lo que hizo fue tratar de quitar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero nada funcionó hasta que ella terminó boquiabierta a Harry otra vez, quien estaba sentado viéndose tranquilo y relajado como si él no estuviera diciendo nada importante o poco usual, que para Hermione era muy importante y muy inusual y ahora tendría que aceptar que su amigo podría ser gay.

.

* * *

**.**

**8/9/14**

** MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han comentado y esperado pacientemente por este nuevo capi ;) Se agradece mucho!**

**Besos cibernéticos! ... y cuídense **

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**.**

**.**

—Di algo Hermione, no solo boquees a mí quieres? No es tan sorprendente.

—En primer lugar, el maldito infierno Harry, no me sorprendas así porque sí, es shokeante —Hermione golpeó su brazo—. En segundo lugar, esta bien, eres gay, voy a acostumbrarme a ello. En tercer lugar, te acostaste con Charlie, el hermano de Ginny y también tú mismo me has dicho que pensabas en los chicos Weasley como tus propios hermanos. Entonces, ¿cómo en el nombre de Merlín pudiste dormir con él?

—Hicimos más que dormir Hermione —rió Harry y vio a Hermione sonrojarse—. Lo siento, a pesar de que lo que recuerdo fue malditamente grandioso. De acuerdo, no he visto mucho a Charlie, solo un par de veces si recuerdas y casi no hablamos cuando estuvo aquí. Pero sí tuvimos un buen momento hablando con el otro y entonces tuvimos más buenos momentos luego. No tengo idea de porqué comenzó y no estoy seguro de lo que siento por Charlie, sí, es un buen amigo, bueno en la cama y, definitivamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero somos amigos, eso es todo, bueno, eso creo, no lo sé. De todos modos, al menos confirmó mis sospechas, porque aunque yo tenía la sensación de que podría ser gay cuando solía seguir a Draco Malfoy sé que lo observé más de lo normal y, aunque odio admitirlo, él es lindo, así como Charlie. Mira, yo estoy hablando de tíos lindos, estoy demasiado gay, tengo que serlo, nada más tiene sentido.

—Sí, realmente eres si puedes decir que Draco Malfoy es lindo. Admito que tiene un aspecto agradable, pero yo soy una chica y solo un hombre gay diría eso. Vas a tener que decirle a Ron.

—Lo haré, pero después de los funerales, ahora no es el mejor momento. Oh, maldición, ¿sabes lo que me olvidé de conseguir en el callejón Diagon?

—No ¿qué?

—Los viales, los frascos vacíos para poner mi sangre. Hey, se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Después de follar con Charlie nunca tuve mi pesadilla usual, por lo que no necesité cortarme ¿porqué crees que ha cambiado?

—Tal vez estabas hecho polvo de tanto follar. No puedo creer que este hablando de esto contigo sin embargo. Sé que eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo, pero sigues siendo hombre Harry.

—Sí, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga y yo realmente no tengo un amigo cercano de sexo masculino con el que poder hablar sobre esto. No puedo hablar con Ron, sabes lo que pasaría si lo intentara.

—Sí, sus oídos irían rojos y entonces él fingiría que no escuchó nada antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry se rió entre dientes.

—Exactamente, tú eres sensible, racional y lógica, puedes manejar hablar de sexo y todo lo que has leído sobre ello. La primera vez que pensé en mencionártelo me avergoncé, pero es realmente fácil hablar contigo acerca de esto. Así que, por favor, no te pongas incómoda conmigo en caso de que necesite volver a hablar.

—Esta bien. Solo estoy tratando de no imaginar cosas porque he visto la forma en la que te has sentado y cómo te contienes de moverte, lo que me da imágenes de lo que ustedes dos hicieron.

—Supongo que es normal puesto que admití follar con Charlie, y de lo que recuerdo, él es condenadamente grande, por eso me dolió.

—Muy bien, demasiados detalles Harry, no necesito eso. Así que, vamos a terminar nuestro café y luego volvemos al callejón Diagon antes de ir a la madriguera.

—De acuerdo, gracias Hermione, es bueno saber que tengo con quien hablar de esto, bueno, de lo que sea realmente —sonrió Harry para luego comenzar a comer su panecillo, pero los dos amigos siguieron hablando hasta que terminaron y después fueron al callejón Diagon y al boticario para obtener algunos viales. Tabién encontraron un cuchillo pequeño tipo bisturí que él pensó sería mejor si se le rompía el vial, por lo que Harry lo compró también antes de irse.

—Esas son un montón de bolsas, ¿qué compraste Harry? —preguntó Ron.

—Alguna ropa extravagante —sonrió Charlie.

—No. Pantalones vaqueros, camisetas, jersey's, zapatos, calcetines, todo lo que necesitaba. Pero señor Weasley —Harry le entregó una bolsa grande—. Está llena y espero que no me lo devuelva porque me quedé sorprendido hasta el mutismo cuando vi la bóveda que Sirius me dejó. Tenía de todo allí, incluyendo barras de oro, maldición que esa familia estaba cargada. Así, por toda la ayuda que me han dado en todo y por supuesto, por cuidar de mí durante años, por favor, simplemente acéptenlo.

Charlie, Ron, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Ginny y George todos miraron a sus padres y se preguntaron que iban a hacer.

—Piensen en esto de esta manera papá, tú has dicho que Harry es como un hijo. Si uno de nosotros te da dinero no tendrías que devolverlo, no te dejaríamos. Harry es de la familia, todos pensamos de esa manera —dijo Bill.

—Gracias Bill, y yo me siento como parte de la familia Weasley. Bill tiene razón señor Weasley, si piensa en mí de esa manera, entonces ustedes tienen que aceptar que otro de sus hijos le ayuden —Harry dio su sonrisa descarada que la mayoría no había visto en mucho tiempo.

—Muy bien Harry, aunque aún no me gusta tomar dinero de cualquiera de mis hijos, voy a aceptar esto, y gracias, ayudará hasta que todos podamos volver a trabajar.

—Bien, ahora podré ir a tirar toda mi ropa vieja para variar. Oh, señora Weasley —Harry sacó sus viales y cuchillo—. El sanador dijo que por ahora podía seguir usando mi sangre, pero que podría almacenar un poco para así no tener que cortarme. También me dio una poción para sanar la herida mejor que el Dittany.

—Muy bien, me hubiera gustado que no tuvieras que hacer eso, guárdalas en el refrigerador si es lo que necesitas, es más fresco, ¿dijo él porqué es posible que tengas que seguir haciéndolo ahora que él está muerto?

—No, pero va a trabajar sobre ello por mí sin embargo, y hablará con el retrato de Dumbledore que está en San Mungo. Ahora iré a cambiarme y a salir de la ropa vieja de Dudley. Harry subió por las escaleras y entró en la habitación de Ron.

—¿Y qué dijo el sanador sobre su nueva cicatriz? —dijo Arthur.

—Él tiene que volver a verlo mañana. Pero Harry le explicó todo y el sanador Price, que parece casi tan viejo como Dumbledore, sabía sobre los horrocruxes y hechizos de sangre, pero no mucho acerca de ellos, e spor eso que va a estudiarlos por él, para ver si puede ayudarle. Cuando llegamos allí sin embargo, la sala de espera estaba llena de gente, algunos heridos, otros creo que esperando ver a su gente. Ellos enseguida rodearon a Harry y él me sorprendió, él se sentó allí y habló con ellos. Escuchando todo lo que decían. Creo que les gustó eso, Harry Potter escuchando las historias de lo que pasaron.

—Así que en lugar de esconderse o escaparse de la atención él la aceptó. Creo que esa es la mejor manera para Harry, porque todo el mundo va a querer verlo, por lo menos en los próximos meses.

Harry estaba haciendo su camino hacia abajo y escuchó lo que el señor Weasley dijo y supo que tenía razón. Tendría que acostumbrarse a ello, pero Harry pensó que no era tan malo como pensaba. Luego miró por encima a Charlie y se preguntó si podrían follar otra vez, solo el pensarlo hizo que se pusiera muy caliente, por lo que trató de ponerse bajo control antes de unirse de nuevo a todos en la cocina de la madriguera.

* * *

**11/9/14**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTARON! **

**Espero les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el próx...**

**Besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**.**

**.**

Durante el próximo par de semanas,Harry y Charlie se juntaron mucho, cada noche, e incluso a veces se escaparían durante el día. Harry lanzaba un par de encantos sobre ellos cuando estaban en el huerto y hacían el amor allí mismo, al aire libre, pero sabiendo que nadie podría verlos ni oírlos.

Una semana más tarde, todo el mundo en la madriguera se dirigió al cementerio en Otter St Catchpole. Y a pesar de que fue un servicio muy triste y molesto, todos los Weasley lo afrontaron muy bien. Harry se paró junto a Hermione y Ron, pero había comenzado a notar las miradas que Ginny había empezado a darle y sabía que tenía que acercarse a explicarle que no volverían a estar juntos y él realmente no podía entender porqué ella lo desearía. No habían estado juntos en mucho tiempo, casi un año, pero él sabía que una vez le explicara que era gay, la palabra podría salir y, aunque a Harry le gustaba mantener su vida personal para sí mismo, no podía garantizar que Ginny no fuera a decir nada si se enfadaba. A Harry realmente no le importaba si alguien se enteraba de que él era gay, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a las cosas que se escribían sobre él y por lo general bien retorcidos en las que Harry nunca salía bien. Ahora quizás podría ser diferente ya que era clasificado como un héroe a pesar de que Harry odiaba el pensar de él de esa manera, pero él lo aceptó.

Cuando todo el mundo regresó a la madriguera, amigos de Fred y George junto con la familia Weasley se sentaron fuera mientras Molly, Fleur, Andrómeda, Hermione y Ginny se encargaban de la comida y ponían las bebidas fuera bajo la marquesina.

Harry había visto la mirada de Charlie, quien le dio una inclinación de cabeza y luego esperó hasta que desapareció dentro. Después de unos minutos, Harry le dio a Hermione una mirada y ella supo de inmediato lo que Harry iba a hacer para observar después como caminaba hacia el interior.

Harry hizo que pareciera como si se dirigiera al cuarto de baño antes de entrar en la habitación de Charlie. Harry sonrió mientras miraba el cuerpo desnudo de Charlie y rápidamente se quitó su ropa antes de caer de rodillas delante de Charlie.

—He estado esperando a que pudiéramos juntarnos Harry.

—Deberías de haberme avisado Charlie, te quiero siempre —sonrió Harry para luego correr la lengua a lo largo del eje goteante, degustando a Charlie antes de abrir lentamente su boca y tragarlo entero.

Cuando Harry terminó con la polla de Charlie, Charlie fue al instante a la de Harry. Lamiendo, chupando y jugando hasta que ambos hombres estuvieron extremadamente calientes y listos para el otro. Entonces Charlie tomó a Harry a su cama y luego lo cubrió consigo mismo para luego poner a Harry sobre su propio estómago, entrando rápido y duro, que hizo a Harry gemir fuerte, pero Charlie tampoco pudo quedarse tranquilo. Mientras que Charlie estaba bombeando en Harry, su mano se envolvió alrededor de la polla del salvador, moviéndose al ritmo de sus caderas. Harry tenía una de sus manos por sobre su cabeza, agarrando el cabello de Charlie, y su otra mano sosteniendo el culo del manejador de dragón, agarrándolo, haciendo que se moviera más rápido y clavando sus dedos en el culo del pelirrojo, ninguno de ellos pudiendo controlar sus gemidos. Al mismo tiempo que Charlie estaba listo para terminar, Harry hacía gruñidos muy fuertes una y otra vez, los dos hombres gimiendo. Harry respiraba con dificultad mientras sentía a Charlie mantenerlo apretado por su estómago. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, acariciando el sentimiento de las consecuencias de hacer el amor.

—¿Qué demonios están ustedes haciendo? —gritó Ginny.

—Oh mierda —dijo Charlie mientras soltaba a Harry, pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera moverse, Ginny salió corriendo dejando la puerta abierta. Charlie movió su varita, cerrando la puerta y luego se puso de pie, tirando de Harry a sus pies también—. Ella está obligada a decirle a todo el mundo Harry.

—No es asunto de nadie más que nuestro si ambos queremos esto. Es nuestra elección.

—Todos ellos sabrán que estábamos follando entre sí.

—Bien —Harry miró a Charlie— ¿porqué estás tan preocupado?

—Olvídalo —Charlie tiró de sus pantalones vaqueros, entonces su camisa antes de sus botas—. Mejor me voy abajo antes de que mamá venga aquí.

Harry fue a decir algo, pero Charlie salió de la habitación a toda prisa. Él suspiró, estaba confundido en cuanto a porqué Charlie parecía tan preocupado. Tomó su ropa antes de ir a la habitación de Ron. Cogió el sobre que había encontrado en la bóveda de Sirius. Harry no había podido abrirlo todavía, pensando en si estas habían sido las últimas palabras de Sirius, porque tenía que ser de Sirius. Nadie más pudo haber entrado en la bóveda, no mientras él estaba vivo y solo Harry podía después de su muerte.

Harry abrió lentamente el sobre y sacó un par de trozos de pergamino y luego lentamente comenzó a leer las palabras de su padrino muerto.

—Harry ¿qué pasó? ¿porqué Ginny les está diciendo a todos? —Hermione dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Sirius —Harry se quedó mirando las palabras de Sirius— ¿porqué no pude salarlo Hermione? Pude salvar a extraños, pero no pude salvarlo a él.

—Lo intentaste, pero fue muy rápido. Sirius ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

—Debería haber sido capaz de mantenerlo con vida. Pero mira Hermione, él sabía que yo era gay —Harry le entregó la carta a Hermione—. Él supo antes que yo.

Hermione leyó la carta.

—Dijo que él tenía una habilidad especial para saber quien era gay y quien no y que contigo lo supo de inmediato, cuando solo tenías trece años. Pero él aquí puso que tenías mucho en lo que pensar como para preocuparte acerca de tu sexualidad. Así que dejó esta carta para ti en caso de que nunca lo trabajaras y él muriera. Él siempre supo que había una posibilidad de que podría morir, él solo esperaba que tú sobrevivieses.

—A veces me gustaría que no, lo hecho mucho de menos.

—Siento interrumpir Harry, pero escuché lo que dijiste de Sirius y, no quiero molestarte. Pero tenemos una pequeña situación.

—Está bien señor Weasley ¿qué pasa? —Harry tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y luego tomó la carta de vuelta.

—Ginny, ella está molesta. Ahora, a pesar que pensamos en ti como un miembro de la familia, Ginny quiere que te vayas. No quiero que lo hagas, pero tengo que pensar en ella en este momento y tratar de calmarla o podrías conseguir ser hechizado todo el tiempo. Ninguno de nosotros quiere esto Harry, pero podrías resultar herido.

—Está bien, pero ¿porqué está molesta? Seguro, porque Charlie y yo nos veíamos, pero no entiendo porqué debería a ella importarle.

—Ella te quiere Harry, seguramente tú sabías eso —dijo Arthur.

—Um, no, salimos, eso fue, ¿hace qué? ¿diez, once meses? Pero siempre supe que no iba a ninguna parte, la pasamos muy bien juntos, eso es todo.

—No sabíamos nada de ti saliendo con ella hasta hace unos minutos. Ella culpa a Charlie por llevarte lejos de ella y no para de gritarle. Molly y yo no queremos que te vayas, pero hasta que Ginny llegue a la idea de que eres gay, sería mejor si ella no te viera por un tiempo.

—Iré a Hogshead hasta que me compre un lugar. No hay salas aquí, ¿cierto? —Harry cogió su bolso.

—No ¿porqué?

—Voy a aparecerme desde aquí así ella no me verá —Harry empacó todas sus cosas y luego metió la carta en su vieja bolsa antes de agarrarla—. Está bien señor Weasley, ella es tu hija, es comprensible y yo sé que ella me hechizaría, es solo su forma de ser y no necesito más lesiones en estos momentos —Harry pudo ver la preocupación en la cara del Weasley mayor, así que Harry lo abrazó y luego abrazó a Hermione—. Dile a Charlie por mí —entonces se apareció lejos.

* * *

**15/9/14**

***Ginny es una yegua V.V***

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTARON! **

**Espero les haya gustado el cap y nos vemos en el próx...**

**Besos y cuídense, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**.**

**.**

Harry se sentó en Hogshead y comenzó a buscar su propio lugar. Cada vez que salía, él era rodeado y luego tenía reporteros gritando preguntas todo el tiempo. A Harry no le importaba la gente, le gustaba hablar con ellos, pero odiaba a los periodistas y estaban comenzando a hacer difícil para Harry hacer nada normal. Ginny debe de haber dicho a todo el mundo que era gay, pero eso no parecía preocupar al mundo en general y todo lo que los reporteros preguntaban era si tenía un hombre en su vida. Todo lo que Harry quería era que su vida personal quedase como personal y privada, pero sabía que no iba a suceder. Así que cuando Harry estaba buscando un lugar, una idea vino a él, por lo que Harry comenzó a buscar alrededor de zonas muggles y abrió también una cuenta bancaria muggle normal. Así que lo primero en lo que trabajó fue en una manera de tomar una gran cantidad de dinero de la bóveda que Sirius le dejó, cambiarlo a dinero muggle y entonces depositarlo en su cuenta. Terminó poniendo unos cuantos millones en su cuenta muggle y supo que pasaría mucho más antes de que terminase.

Hermione le había visitado y le explicó que el resto de los Weasley querían ver a Harry, Ginny aún estaba enojada y molesta así que lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de la madriguera por u tiempo más. También le dijo a Harry que Charlie no pudo tomar las miradas acusadoras de Ginny y el ambiente tenso, por lo que finalmente se fue y regresó a Rumania, pero que había hablado con ella antes de irse y le pidió que le dijera a Harry que le gustaría verlo y que si él tenía la oportunidad de visitarlo en Rumania él creía que lo que tenían podía ir a alguna parte. Harry nunca se molestó en explicarle a Hermione, pero en lo referente a Charlie, para Harry él se fue, se escapó, y eso dolía. Hermione finalmente mencionó que Ron estaba bien con él siendo gay, él solo estaba tratando de ayudar a sus padres con Ginny porque ella estaba demasiado enojada y simplemente seguía maldiciendo y gritando a todo el mundo. Hermione también le dijo a Harry que se estaba preparando para irse a Australia y Ron iba a ir con ella, por lo que probablemente no volvería a verles por un tiempo, pero que ella le enviaría cartas y, si se encontraba con una casa se asegurara de escribirle de vuelta para dejar que sus amigos sepan. Harry nunca se molestó en decirle a Hermione que él quería mantener su lugar privado por lo que él no daría su dirección a nadie, por lo que sus amigos podrían seguir escribiéndole a través de Hogshead ya que Aberforth dijo que iba a mantener el correo de todos hasta que Harry le visitara.

Durante las próximas semanas Harry había comenzado a buscar una casa, pero ahora buscaba en las ciudades muggles. Era una manera en que pudiera garantizar un poco de intimidad, porque no importaba lo que Harry hiciera en el mundo mágico, siempre tenía gente siguiéndole, agarrándole o dándole las gracias. Luego, por supuesto, estaban los periodistas que no detendrían las preguntas. Su amigo, el nuevo ministro de magia le había pedido a Harry dar su consentimiento para hacer una entrevista, a lo que Harry se negó, pero le dio a Kingsley alguna información para liberar al público.

Harry finalmente encontró un pequeño piso en un pueblo muggle de Gales, y luego fue a comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Otra cosa que Harry hizo, fue inscribirse en un curso de cocina, porque a parte de algunas habilidades básicas en cocina que consistían principalmente en alimentos para el desayuno, Harry nunca cocinó nada antes. y Harry encontró que le gustaba aprender de todos los aspectos de la cocina a pesar de solo querer saber lo básico, pero al menos si él quería hacer una cena de lujo o solitaria él podía.

Una cosa que Harry había hecho era distanciarse del mundo mágico, incluyendo sus amigos. Él fue de vez en cuando a Hogshead para conseguir su correo y muchos de sus amigos le pedían verlo,pero cuanto más lejos se quedaba, más sentía que él empezaba a hacer la vida normal que siempre había querido. Así que él escribió a sus amigos, pero dijo que no regresaría al mundo mágico, que él no podía formar más parte de él, nunca les dijo la verdad, la verdad sobre Charlie.

Debido a la forma en que Harry se sentía, él comenzó a salir mucho ya recoger hombres muggles, llevándolos a la casa, pasando unas cuantas horas teniendo sexo y luego asegurándose de que se fueran. No quería una relación con ellos, solo el placer del sexo y eso era todo, él estaba contento con su vida. Harry sabía que no era el mejor de los estilos, pero para él era el camino más seguro y normal de vivir. Él no estaba interesado en nada, ni trabajo ni involucrarse con nadie. Había pensado que él y Charlie tenían algo especial, pero de nuevo perdió a alguien que le importaba.

Con todas las hazañas de Harry, él se decidió a conseguir una casa en el Valle Godric, de esa manera él podría mantener el piso para las visitas, sobre todo los hombres que recogía, y finalmente podría dejar que sus amigos tuvieran esa dirección, no la otra sin embargo, él quería estar solo.

De alguna manera, en el mundo mágico se había corrido la voz de que Harry salía con gran cantidad de hombres. Aberforth le daba copias del Profeta y Witch Wickly, todos ellos tenían fotos de Harry con diferentes hombres, por lo general con sus brazos alrededor del otro o teniendo un besuqueo. También informaban conversaciones escuchadas, como Harry pidiéndole al hombre con el que estaba ir a su piso para un par de horas de diversión. La siguiente vez que se veía a Harry siempre era con un hombre diferente, nunca el mismo.

Tres meses después de que Harry hubo comenzado a distanciarse del mundo mágico, él recibió una carta de Hermione explicándole que habían encontrado a sus padres y que ella y Ron querían verlo. Así que Harry dijo que se reunirían en Londres, en el café en el que Harry y Hermione se habían sentado a tener un bollo y un café aquel día. Harry admitió, aunque solo fuera para sí mismo, que él estaba nervioso por ver a sus amigos más cercanos porque sabía que ellos iban a tratar de hablarle sobre que vuelva a su mundo. Sabía que sería duro para sus dos amigos, pero él simplemente no podía regresar. Finalmente estaba teniendo una vida sin todas las miradas o las preguntas, una vida pacífica y tranquila, y también estaba poniendo a Charlie fuera de su vida, de sus recuerdos. La única vez que Harry conseguía atención, era cuando él quería y era por lo general para recoger su próxima conquista, pero esa era su vida ahora, una vida que le gustaba y por la que no se rendiría.

Cuando se encontró con Hermione y Ron, fue exactamente como Harry pensó. Ambos trataron de hacer que Harry regresara al mundo mágico, para incluso llegar a ver a sus amigos. Pero Harry permaneció terco y pegado a su decisión y les explicó que finalmente tenía un poco de paz y tranquilidad, pero lo más importante, nadie sabía quién era Harry, que era exactamente lo que él quería. Para los muggles él era como cualquier otro tío, en la comunidad mágica, él era Harry Potter, salvador del mundo mágico, su héroe y el que les dio una razón para mirar hacia el futuro y eso era exactamente lo que Harry NO quería. Él quería ser nadie, un tipo corriente, como todo el mundo.

* * *

**20/9/14**

**PERDÓOOÓN! Me olvidé de subir el jueves! =O Igual entonces subo hoy y si veo un par de sus hermosos rws vuelvo el lunes ;) (Hoy extorsiono) =P**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho.**

**Besos y cuídense!**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**.**

**.**

Durante el próximo año, nada cambió mucho para Harry Potter. Iría una vez cada dos semanas a Hogshead, generalmente temprano, justo antes de que Aberforth abriera su bar y siempre bajo su manto. Cuando él se quedaba hablando con el viejo, él dejaría que Harry saliera de manera que nadie le viera. Aberforth le diría a Harry acerca de lo que fue escrito sobre él o le traería alguno de los diarios o revistas que aún publicaban historias de Harry, la mayoría sobre dónde su héroe habría desaparecido. Porque con todas las historias sobre Harry tomando hombres, finalmente habían resuelto que no era allí donde vivía. Después de tres o cuatro horas, el hombre se iba y Harry siempre se desaparecía después, por lo que nunca se enteraban de donde su héroe estaba viviendo y nunca sabían cuando podía aparecer en el piso con su próxima conquista.

Harry dejó que Hermione y Ron supieran donde estaba su piso, pero él nunca les dijo donde estaba su casa, le gustaba mantener su piso para las visitas, ya fueran sus amigos o sus hombres. Hermione seguía insistiendo sobre que debía encontrar a alguien con quien pudiera compartir su vida porque no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera solo. Harry le dio la respuesta habitual, que no iba a involucrarse con nadie, ni ponerse Hermione le preguntó porqué, Harry finalmente cedió y dijo que tenía que ver con la pérdida de Sirius y que él simplemente no quería pasar por el dolor de perder a otra persona que amaba. Parte de eso era cierto, Harry nunca le dijo a nadie el resto de su razón por la cual no involucrarse en serio con nadie.

Dos años y medio después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry se fue a su apartamento para darle una limpiada y ver si tenía algún correo ya que Hermione y Ron enviaban sus cartas allí ahora. Hermione iría a Londres a enviar sus cartas de manera muggle puesto que Harry estaba en un pueblo muggle. Vio tres cartas tiradas justo dentro de la puerta, por lo que las colocó sobre la mesa antes de hacer algunos hechizos de limpieza en su piso y luego cambió las sábanas de su cama. Él nunca tenía la oportunidad de limpiar después de que él llevaba un hombre allí, por lo que solía hacer una visita rápida a la vivienda para hacer precisamente eso. Después de terminar, Harry se sentó y leyó las cartas. Hermione conocía bien a Harry, ella había marcado cada carta por lo que él sabría cual leer primero. Las dos primeras eran cartas que hablaban de la vida de todos, sobre todo de la de ella y Ron. La tercera carta hizo que Harry se lleve una sorpresa y sabía entonces que no tenía más remedio que volver al mundo mágico. Así que Harry dejó su piso, se fue a su casa, se cambió y puso su varita en la correa de la muñeca, salió al jardín y se apareció lejos.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente la gran casa torcida y lo hizo sonreír, pero también le puso nervioso, esperando que no todo el mundo iría sobre él por su regreso. Aparte de Ron y Hermione a quienes había visto hacía cuatro meses, nadie más lo había visto en un par de años, así que Harry esperaba que estuvieran listos para el nuevo Harry Potter.

Él dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se acercó a la puerta, dio un golpe y entró. Incluso antes de que cerrase la puerta la señora Weasley lo tuvo en un abrazo rompe costillas.

—Hola señora Weasley.

—Harry, querido. Te he echado de menos. Pero mírate, sabía que tenías uno de esos lentes por lo que no necesitabas más gafas, pero tu cabello está tan largo y un pendiente, ¿porqué has conseguido uno de esos?

—Para variar señora Weasley, pero también tengo tatuajes ahora, muchos de ellos.

—¿Tatuajes? ¿Qué son los tatuajes?

—Le mostraré pronto, Hermione de seguro querrá verlos. Pero, ¿cómo han estado? Se ve bien.

—Estoy muy bien, excepto que estoy enojada contigo por estar lejos por tanto tiempo. Sabes que nunca quise que te fueras.

—Ya lo sé, no fue culpa de nadie y no fue la razón por la que me fui tampoco. Así que vamos a olvidarlo —Harry trató de sonar sincero para que la señora Weasley nunca recogiera la verdad—. Entonces, ¿dónde están?

—Ellos estarán aquí muy pronto. Te dijeron que ya no viven aquí, ¿no?

—No, nunca lo mencionaron. Pero tiene sentido, ya que en realidad ya no son niños y ambos trabajan ¿cómo está Ron con los aurores?

—Nunca nos dice mucho, pero él disfruta de ello.

—Así que después de un año de ayudar a George, Ron se decidió a hacer lo que siempre quiso, me alegro por él.

—Le dio a George el tiempo para poner las tiendas en funcionamiento, entonces él fue capaz de contratar más personal. Lee es el gerente de la tienda de Hogsmeade, así que tiene su propio personal ahora. George también gestiona la tienda Verity en el callejón Diagon, inventa cosas sobre todo, en realidad no pasa mucho tiempo en ninguna tienda. Ahora siéntate y toma una taza de té.

—Gracias —Harry se sentó, pero miró a su alrededor por la ran cocina—. No ha cambiado.

—No creo que la madriguera vaya a cambiar, pero así es como nos gusta ¿acaso Hermione te dijo lo que hace Arthur ahora?

—Ella mencionó que trabaja directamente bajo Kingsley, al menos el mundo mágico tiene gente buena y que se preocupa por manejarlo. No tomo mucho interés en lo que les sucede a las brujas y magos. Estoy contento con mi vida con los muggles.

—Supongo que tienes cosas como las que Arthur tiene en su cobertizo, todas esas cosas muggles —Molly colocó una taza frente a Harry y luego se sentó con la suya.

—Sí, es un lugar lleno de muggles. Así que tengo energía eléctrica y una nevera para mantener mi sangre en ella.

—¿Todavía tienes esos episodios?

—Sí, pero estoy acostumbrado a ellos. El sanador Price nunca fue capaz de averiguar porqué, ni siquiera Dumbledore supo y lo único que funciona es mi sangre. Él me dio un montón de pociones para probar, pero nada funciona, solo mi sangre. Pero tuve oportunidad de aprender como los muggles sacan sangre, así que tengo todo preparado en casa. Es solo una pequeña aguja en el brazo, la sangre entra en las bolsas. Entonces la separo en pequeños viales ya que solo necesito una pequeña cantidad para mi cicatriz.

—Harry —gritó Hermione corriendo hacia él, quien se puso de pie y luego la abrazó. Ron puso sus brazos alrededor de Harry y Hermione y Molly observó a los tres amigos parados juntos con sus brazos alrededor de los otros y ella deseó que las cosas fueran diferentes para Harry. Echaba de menos a sus amigos y sus amigos le echaban de menos a él, pero ella sabía que Harry Potter aún era alguien que todo el mundo quería ver, algo que Harry mismo no quería y por lo que los tres amigos solo se veían unos a otros de vez en cuando.

* * *

**22/8/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho!**

**Diiigo, lo mismo que en el Drarry =P Tengo todos los capis listos así que, a pesar de que suelo actualizar lunes y jueves (perdón que el jueves pasado se me pasó) SI veo unos cuantos de sus hermosos comentarios actualizo antes ;) Vamos, que sé que pasan mucho a leer pero casi nadie deja dicho nada =( Buuuuu xD Yo los leo, no crean que no ¡Y me encantan! jejeje**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**.**

**.**

Cuando los tres amigos se sentaron aún atrapados, Arthur Weasley, Percy Weasley y una mujer entraron en la cocina de la madriguera. Harry inmediatamente se puso de pie y abrazó al hombre que había sido como un padre para él.

—Harry —le devolvió Arthur el abrazo—, es bueno verte.

—Es bueno verle también señor Weasley, se ve bien.

—Lo estoy y tú también por lo que veo, aunque muy diferente del chico que conocí una vez.

—Sí, me he decidido por un cambio —Harry dejó ir al hombre y se enfrentó al siguiente—. Hey Percy.

Percy les sorprendió a todos abrazándole.

—Hola Harry, es bueno verte.

—Gracias Perc, te ves bien también.

—Muchas gracias y, me gustaría que conocieras a mi esposa Audrey.

—Esposa, Hermione nunca me dijo eso —Harry extendió la mano para estrechar la ligeramente temblorosa de la mujer y le dio una gran sonrisa—. Mucho gusto señora Weasley.

—La mujer rió.

—Muchas gracias señor Potter, es un placer conocerte también.

—Muy bien, olviden el señor y la señora, mierda —rió Ron.

—Solo un poco de diversión Ron, y Percy, has elegido un infierno de muejr guapa.

—Aceptaré eso como un cumplido Harry, gracias, ahora si me disculpan —Audrey sonrió y luego subió las escaleras.

—Solo recuerda Harry, ella es mía.

—Solo recuerda Percy, soy gay —sonrió Harry—. Tengo mis hombres.

—Sí, un montón de ellos por lo que hemos leído, ¿cuándo vas a sentar cabeza Harry? —preguntó Molly.

—Nunca, me gusta mi tiempo a solas y cuando no lo hago, encuentro algún hombre que me haga compañía. Pero al menos sé que me quieren por mí y no por lo que soy.

—Pero aunque te veas diferente sabrían quien eres, todo el mundo sabe quien eres —dijo Percy.

—Harry solo sale con muggles Percy —sonrió Hermione.

—Oh, ya veo, sí, ellos no tendrían la menor idea de quien eres, ¿es algo que haces deliberadamente?

—Sí, es la única forma en que puedo conseguir algo de paz. Para ellos soy un tipo corriente, nada especial —Harry vio a la esposa de Percy bajar con un bebé en brazos—. Y un bebé, nunca supe sobre eso.

—Entonces permíteme presentarte a nuestra hija, Molly —dijo Audrey mientras se sentaba.

—Otra Molly Weasley —Harry sonrió a la mujer mayor—, esperemos que no tenga el mismo carácter que la que dio su nombre.

Hermione, Ron, Arthur, Audrey e incluso Percy rieron.

—Oh Harry —dijo Molly tratando de parecer severa, pero con su rostro dividiéndose en una sonrisa—. Es solo mi forma de controlar a este lote.

—Funcionó bien, todos se agachan ante la mirada de Molly Weasley. Pero ella es adorable, absolutamente la cosa más linda —Harry sonrió a la niña con rizos rojos.

—Nosotros lo creemos así.

—¿Ves a Teddy en absoluto Harry? —preguntó Arthur.

—Sí, voy una vez al mes más o menos. En realidad no le gusto a Andrómeda así que paso un par de horas con él, por lo general le llevo algo, entonces nos sentamos a jugar un rato. Puedo visitarle sin que nadie se entere. Esa noticia nunca salió, la de que yo era su padrino. Él se ve mucho como Remus ahora pero definitivamente es igual a su madre. Cuando estoy allí siempre tiene el pelo negro, como solía verse el mío. Ahora lo hace mucho mejor, incluso añade mi cicatriz.

—Andrómeda siempre fue... —Arthur vaciló—, una mujer difícil de entender. Más que nada debido a sus hermanas.

—Lo entiendo, yo también sería cauteloso si estuviera relacionado con esa perra de Bellatrix. Pero ella obtuvo lo suyo al final, gracias a la señora Weasley.

—Pareces más grande de lo que eras Harry, finalmente has puesto algo de peso —dijo Percy.

—Empecé a comer adecuadamente porque fui e hice un curso de cocina. Luego me uní a un gimnasio y reconstruí mi cuerpo, funciona muy bien para atraer la atención de tíos lindos. Mi cuerpo se marca con mi ropa de 'levante'.

—Ropa de levante —Ron arqueó las cejas.

—No puedo mostrarte todas ellas pero, —Harry se puso de pie y quitó su chaqueta, una remera ajustada mostraba sus abdominales y brazos. Harry flexionó los músculos.

—Caray, parecen más grandes que los de Charlie. Pero ¿qué en el nombre de Merlín son esos cuadrados en los brazos? —preguntó Ron.

—Mis tatuajes, ambos brazos, la espalda y el pecho también están cubiertos de ellos. Después del primero, tuve que hacerme más.

—¿Vas a mostrarnos? —preguntó Hermione.

Harry se rió entre dientes y luego vio a la señora Weasley inclinar la cabeza.

—Sí, le dije a la señora Weasley que querrías —Harry se quitó la remera y mostró su pecho—. Naturalmente me hice a Sirius, entonces a Canuto. Es una suerte que sepa dibujar, el tatuador fue capaz de copiar mi dibujo —Harry se giró—. Mamá y papá sobre la espalda, con una pequeña cierva y ciervo.

—¿Qué es el pájaro que parece un águila? —preguntó Ron.

—Un 'halcón estrella' (*), un ave mítica que siempre me ha gustado pero, mira aquí —Harry giró su brazo para mostrar el interior de ambos—. Todos ustedes; Hermione, Ron, sus nombres son solo un poco más grandes que el del resto. Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, todos los Weasley y, por supuesto, Teddy, incluso está el nombre de Kingsley por allí. Ahora sin embargo voy a tener que añadir a Audrey y Molly. Hey, ¿hay otros niños?, yo solo supe de Victoire.

—Y Dominique, la segunda hija de Bill y Fleur que tiene tan solo tres meses, pero Angelina está en espera.

—Angelina —Harry miró a su alrededor—. George, caray, no sabía acerca de ellos. Así que tendrás cuatro nietos pronto Molly, la familia Weasley está creciendo —Harry se puso de nuevo su remera y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

—Lo es compañero, por lo que, ya que estás aquí, quiere decir que te ha llegado nuestra carta. Y vas a hacerlo porque si me dejas en esto yo voy a hechizarte —dijo Ron.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Mis dos mejores amigos no pueden casarse sin mí.

—Te dije que no nos rechazaría Ron. Él estaba totalmente preocupado, Harry, pensó que nada te convencería de salir de tu escondite.

—No me estoy escondiendo, es solo bueno ser capaz de caminar sin ser rodeado o tener mi ropa rasgada. Soy anónimo ahora y me gusta.

—Muy bien, así que no estás escondiéndote, lo que significa que puedes visitarnos a veces.

—Ustedes me visitan, no necesito ir a pueblos mágicos. Así que por favor Hermione, no empieces. Me acomodé en mi vida y me gusta, así que para ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione miró a Harry por un momento, asintió y abrazó a Harry.

—Bien, voy a dejarlo pasar, estoy contenta que hayas aceptado ser el padrino de nuestra boda. Así que tenemos mucho que hablar ya que solo resta un mes.

—Sí, eso es otra cosa ¿porqué esperar tanto tiempo para preguntarme, o lo han planeado así? —Harry vio a Ron sonreírle a Hermione, quien se sonrojó ligeramente. Harry se dio cuenta de que había planeado no decirle nada hasta el último minuto para que no tuviera más remedio que aceptar ser su padrino de bodas. A pesar de que Harry odiaba el hecho de que sus amigos deliberadamente le manipularan él no podía enojarse con ellos. No importaba lo que hicieran, Harry estaría allí para sus amigos, como ellos siempre hubieron estado para él.

**(*) Halcón estrella** = Star Hawk, nombre del fic.

* * *

**23/8/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho! Y para que vean que cumplo vi que hubo un de lindos comentarios así que... les dejo otro capi xD  
**

**PD: Amo a este Harry todo tatuado y sexy -babas-**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**.**

**.**

Debido a que había mucho por hacer y había mucho por terminar, Ron y Hermione hablaron con Harry sobre quedarse en la madriguera ya que ya nadie vivía allí. La señora Weasley le ofreció a Harry la vieja habitación de Charlie pero Harry se apresuró a preguntar por la de Ron. Él explicó que siempre se había quedado en esa habitación así que allí se iba a quedar, que no le parecía correcta otra. Harry se fue a su casa, empacó algo de ropa y su sangre, pero explicó que él probablemente saldría algunas noches, pero sin poder decir cuándo o sí lo haría. Él vivía su vida de un día para el otro, sin planes y le gustaba de esa manera.

Durante el próximo par de semanas, Harry se había enfrentado a entrar en el callejón Diagon para conseguir su túnica. Al principio la gente no lo reconoció, pero en el momento en el que una persona lo hizo, se corrió la voz de que Harry Potter estaba allí. Veinte minutos más tarde, los reporteros y fotógrafos se presentaron. Ellos gritaron preguntas a las que Harry no hizo caso, le tomaron fotos pero él actuó como si no los viera y solo hizo lo suyo. Hermione dijo que, aunque no habría muggles allí y sería una boda sin magia, aún quería a los hombres en túnicas que luego de la ceremonia, discursos y primeros bailes pudieran quitarse. Ron y Hermione le explicaron que después de esas pocas cosas cada uno estaba a su manera ya que básicamente era una fiesta, por lo que podrían usar cualquier tipo de ropa. A Harry le gustó la idea así que pensó acerca de algunas ropas realmente indignantes sabiendo que iba a sorprender a mucha gente una vez se deshiciera de su túnica. Pero, ya que él regresaba al mundo mágico para la boda de su amigo, pensó que era el momento para que todos se den cuenta de que ya no era el mismo chico que se había ido hacía más de dos años atrás y estaba decidido a pasar un buen rato, ya que podría ser una de las últimas veces que celebrara con tantos de sus amigos en un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo.

Tres días antes de la boda, los hombres se preparaban para la despedida de soltero para la que Aberforth había ofrecido la privacidad de su pub puesto que se había corrido la voz acerca del casamiento de Ron y Hermione siendo Harry su padrino.

Harry estaba sentado a la mesa, comiendo el almuerzo con el señor Weasley, Ron, Hermione y Molly, cuando el fuego se puso verde y Charlie Weasley salió.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras Charlie —dijo Molly mientras abrazaba a su hijo, Arthur hizo lo mismo.

—Les dije que llegaría hoy, no pude alejarme antes. Entonces, mi hermano va a casarse —Charlie tiró de Ron poniéndolo de pie y abrazándolo— ¿Cómo le dijiste a Hermione eso?

—Yo le dije que la amaba —dijo Ron sonriendo enormemente.

—No tengo idea de como ustedes dos harán que funcione, pero parecen estar bien. Ahora, ¿es éste uno de sus amigos? —Charlie asintió con la cabeza al tío en la mesa.

Hermione, Ron, Molly y Arthur, todos rieron, luego Harry se puso de pie y se giró.

—Charlie.

—Harry —la mandíbula de Charlie cayó, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry no sonreía—. Caray, no puedo creer lo mucho que has cambiado.

—Han sido más de dos años, la gente cambia —Harry se volvió hacia su amigo—. Nunca mencionaste que Charlie estaría aquí.

—¿Porqué no habría de estarlo? Él es mi hermano Harry.

—Sí, yo debería de haberlo previsto, lo siento —Harry salió de la cocina y fue hacia las escaleras.

—¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín fue eso? —Ron se quedó mirando a su amigo y luego a Charlie—, ¿Y bien?

—No tengo idea, pero no puedo creer como se ve. De todos modos, ¿supongo que estoy en mi antigua habitación?

—Está todo listo Charlie, ve a poner tus cosas y luego baja a tomar na taza de té. Si ves a Harry dile que no ha terminado su almuerzo.

—Sí, lo haré —Charlie caminó lentamente por las escaleras pero sentía como si su estómago hubiera caído a sus pies al ver a Harry. Él puso su bolsa en la cama, miró alrededor de su vieja habitación y los recuerdos le pegaron al instante. El recuerdo de cuando él y Harry habían hecho el amor en aquella habitación. CXharlie pensó que lo había enterrado hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero parecía que se había equivocado. Salió al pasillo y vio a Harry salir del cuarto de baño—. Hey...

—Sí —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño y luego siguiendo para entrar en su habitación cuando Charlie le agarró del brazo—. No.

—¿Qué hice Harry? Porque algo te tiene a un pego de tu varita.

Harry se giró lentamente.

—En verdad no lo sabes ¿cierto? Bueno, pues averígualo tú chico-Charlie —Harry tiró de su brazo de Charlie entrando a la habitación de Ron, cerró la puerta y se detuvo cerca de la ventana.

Charlie se quedó mirando la puerta y luego pensó que sería mejor averiguar lo que estaba pasando. Así que, abrió la puerta y vio cuan tieso estaba parado Harry, tenso.

—Harry, dime que he hecho porque realmente no tengo ni idea.

—Vete Charlie.

—No, no hasta que me expliques que demonios está pasando.

—¿De verdad quieres saber? —dijo Harry volviéndose lentamente para mirar al hombre que le había perseguido en sueños por años.

—Sí, yo quiero saber qué está mal para hacerte enojar tanto.

—Bien —Harry se acercó más—. El primer hombre con el que hice el amor me deja, solo escapó. No adiós, no nada de nada, solo se fue —Harry bordeó a Charlie y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, en el momento en el que llegó a la cocina Charlie estaba justo detrás de él agarrándole del brazo—. Vete a la mierda y déjame en paz.

—Olvídalo, quiero que me hables.

Harry apretó los dientes.

—Me usaste, me cogiste y te fuiste como si yo no significara nada porque no querías enfrentar la verdad. Ahora, creo que he dicho suficiente ¿no? —Harry tiró de su brazo de la mano de Charlie y corrió fuera, desde donde todo el mundo dentro pudo escuchar el chasquido de aparición sabiendo que Harry se había ido, ahora solo debían esperar que volviera.

.

* * *

**25/8/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho! **

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**.**

**.**

Para el momento en el que todo el mundo estaba listo para ir a la despedida de soltero de Ron y el grupo de despedida de Hermione, Harry aún no había regresado. Pensaron que, de hacerlo, él igual sabría donde estaban. Así que todos los hombres se fueron hacia Hogshead y cuando entraron al pub, vieron a Harry sentado en el bar derribando bebidas.

—Nos preguntábamos si íbamos a verte —dijo Ron acercándose a su amigo.

—Yo estaré aquí para ti Ron, solo empecé antes —dijo Harry arrastrando las palabras y levantando su copa para llamar a que le sirvieran otro—. Estas a casi una docena por detrás.

—Ron —dijo Charlie haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para luego acercarse a Harry—. Lo siento, nunca me di cuenta.

—Si no quieres arruinar la despedida de soltero de tu hermano, entonces s mejor que me dejes en paz.

—Nunca dijiste nada Harry, pensé que solo querías divertirte.

—Aléjate de mí —gruñó Harry.

—Charlie, vamos, deja a Harry solo —dijo Arthur sacando a su hijo lejos porque había visto que Harry había comenzado a enojarse—. Solo tienes que ir a unirte a tus hermanos.

Charlie mantuvo la vista fija en la cabeza de Harry, suspirando antes d ir con sus hermanos.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer que él me hable?

Todavía no. o mientras esté bebiendo de ese modo —dijo Bill entonces viendo a Charlie mirar a Harry— ¿Te gusta, Charlie?

—Siempre lo ha hecho, pero nunca supe que sentía algo por mí.

—Charlie, Harry siempre ha tenido un poco de miedo a mostrar sus sentimientos. Todo comenzó después de la muerte de Sirius, eso le hizo desconfiar de dar su confianza y amor a cualquiera. Espera hasta que esté sobrio al menos, entonces, trata de hablar con él.

—Sí, está bien —suspiró Charlie de nuevo y luego se sentó junto a sus hermanos cuando su padre trajo su primera carga de bebidas, y entonces más amigos aparecieron. Algunos hablaron con Harry un momento antes de unirse a Ron y todos se preguntaron porqué Harry no estaba sentado con ellos. En realidad, nadie supo qué responder, así que Ron dijo que Harry solo estaba un poco de mal humor.

Durante las próximas horas todo el mundo tuvo un buen rato, pero muchos notaron cómo Charlie se sentaba observando a Harry principalmente. Él se sentó con una bebida sin apartar la mirada de a espalda de Harry, donde Harry seguía golpeando copa tras copa. Al final de la noche, la mayoría de los hombres estaban mal, pero Harry fue el peor. Cuando Charlie trató de ayudar a Harry a salir del pub, Harry empujó a Charlie duro antes de tropezar por sí mismo, y luego se apareció antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo.

A la mañana siguiente, Molly Weasley había colocado pociones para la resaca en la mesa, listas para cuando los hombres bajaran. Arthur fue el primero, besando la mejilla de su esposa tomó luego una de las pociones. Después de Arthur bajó Charlie, pero él no tomó ninguna de las pociones, él solo se sirvió una taza de té.

—¿No necesitas una poción, Charlie? Lo hiciste después de la despedida de soltero de Bill.

—No, no necesito mamá, solo tuve una bebida —dijo Charlie tomando un sorbo de té pero manteniendo los ojos en la mesa.

Ron bajó tropezando y tomó una de las pociones, la bebió y le sonrió a su madre

—Gracias mamá, necesitaba eso.

—Sí, sabía que lo harías, incluso yo tuve una. Todas nosotras, las chicas, tuvimos un poco de demasiada bebida.

—Es bueno que te sueltes un poco de vez en cuando Molly, y qué mejor ocasión que la próxima boda de nuestro hijo menor.

—Sí, lo que solo deja a Ginny ya que dudo que Charlie vaya a sentar cabeza.

—Dame un descanso madre —dijo Charlie en voz baja, pero nunca levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó pasos y luego vio a Harry, quien no se bebía con resaca en absoluto.

—Hay poción para ti allí, Harry —dijo Molly.

—No la necesito señora Weasley, bebo bastante a menudo así que que estoy acostumbrado a ello —le dijo Harry dirigiéndole una sonrisa, y luego se sirvió un poco de té.

—Tú derribaste docenas de bebidas, así que ¿por cuánto has estado bebiendo de esa manera? —preguntó Ron un poco aturdido.

—No mucho después de que me fui, empecé a salir, a beber, a recoger a mis hombres, teniendo mi diversión y luego echándolos. Así que durante unos dos años y medio —Harry se encogió de hombros y luego bebió su té—. Así que, ¿qué hay hoy? ¿qué hay que hacer?

—Limpiar el patio, colocar la carpa, poner las mesas y las sillas donde tienen que ir. Las chicas van a decorar porque ustedes harán todo eso.

—Hablando de chicas —Ron sonrió y luego se levantó y abrazó a Hermione, luego besó a la madre en la mejilla.

—¿Hablabas de nosotras? —preguntó Hermione.

—Mamá le explicaba a Harry lo que todos estaríamos haciendo hoy.

—Bien, porque tenemos mucho por hacer. Oh, mamá y papá, aún no han conocido a Harry, mi mejor amigo en todo el mundo —Hermione tomó la mano de su madre y la llevó hasta Harry.

Harry se puso de pie.

—Es un placer conocerlos, señor y señora Granger y puedo ver de donde ha sacado Hermione su apariencia, tu madre es impresionante Hermione.

—Bueno —sonrió la señora Granger—. Gracias Harry, es agradable encontrarme contigo después de tanto tiempo. Ciertamente hemos oído hablar d ti con los años.

—Sí, Hermione habla de ti a menudo y creo que te has ganado a mi esposa ya —el señor Granger estrechó la mano de Harry.

—Solo digo la verdad señor Granger.

—Es hora de desayunar —dijo Molly colocando los alimentos sobre la mesa—. Coman, todos van a necesitarlo.

Arthur, Ron, Charlie y Harry comenzaron a comer, Hermione sirvió un poco de té para ella y sus padres, y entonces Molly se sentó uniéndose a todos en la mesa. Cuando terminaron de comer, George, Angelina, Lee, Fleur, Bll, sus dos hijas, Percy, Audrey y su hija, todos llegaron.

—Bueno, puedo ver a estas dos bellezas parecerse a su mamá —Harry sonrió a Fleur y Bill quien llevaba ambas niñas.

—Lo hacen Harry —Fleur le besó en la mejilla—. Oh, creo que Victorie te quiere.

—Está bien —Harry abrió los brazos y la niña fue directo a él—. Hola.

Ella sonrió y sacó una cadena del cuello de Harry.

—Lindo.

—Gracias, perteneció a mi madre —dijo Harry mirando a la niña que miraba el medallón que llevaba alrededor de su cuello pero se dio cuenta de todo el mundo mirándole también y Harry se preguntó porqué todos le miraban con curiosidad. Pensó que iba a averiguarlo tarde o temprano.

* * *

**29/9/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) Se agradece mucho mucho mucho!**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ;)**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

.

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**.**

**.**

—Um, ¿pasa algo malo? —preguntó Harry mientras se giraba para mirar a todo el mundo.

—A ella no le gustan muchas personas Harry, le toma mucho tiempo sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda para dejar que alguien la sostenga —explicó Bill.

—parece que le gusto, pero me han dicho que soy un tío muy simpático. Ella sin embargo parece obsesionada con el medallón de mi madre.

—Sí, lo hace —Fleur sonrió a su hija.

—¿De dónde has sacado eso Harry? ¿De tu bóveda?

—No, lo encontré en la casa, en el dormitorio de mis padres. Tengo un montón de sus cosas en casa ahora —Harry volvió a mirar a la niña en sus brazos—. Ella es preciosa, y Hermione me dijo que ella nació en el aniversario, que por eso la llamaron Victoire.

—Sí, estábamos todos en Hogwarts para la ceremonia cuando Fleur se puso de parto ¿No le has dicho a Harry acerca de ello, Hermione? —Bill miró hacia Hermione.

—Lo intenté, pero Harry no quería oír hablar de nada de eso, de nada sobre el pasado.

—Quería poner mi pasado de mierda atrás y eso es lo que he hecho. Así que no necesito nada que me lo recuerde —Harry hizo a la niña sentarse y luego tomó el medallón suavemente y lo abrió—. Mira, esa es mi madre y ese mi padre.

—Mamá, papá.

—Sí; mamá, papá —Harry sonrió y luego puso el medallón de regreso.

—Hola, lo logré, siento llegar tarde —dijo Ginny pisando dentro y luego quedándose boquiabierta mientras miraba a Harry—. Harry —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

—Sí —Harry levantó a Victoire y la entregó a su madre—. Iré a comenzar afuera —Harry pasó junto a todo el mundo y se apresuró a salir de la casa.

—Oh, esto va a ser divertido, primero Charlie, ahora Ginny —suspiró Hermione.

—No puede haber una boda sin drama Hermione, solo piensa que con mucha suerte no será como mi boda —sonrió Bill.

—La boda estará bien Mione, vamos a trabajar —Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y entonces todo el mundo fue fuera.

—¿Le dijeron a Harry que yo estaría en la fiesta de bodas? —preguntó Ginny.

—No, porque entonces él no habría venido. Hablaré con él más tarde, no te preocupes Ginny.

—¿Qué pasa con Charlie? ¿Y porqué sigue viendo a Harry?

No estoy segura, pero todos escucharon a Harry y Charlie ayer. Harry le dijo a Charlie, bueno que follaron, pero Harry dijo algo más, él dijo que follaron y luego él se fue. Creo que Harry sentía algo por Charlie y él no ha superado la ira de haberlo dejado. Algo sobre ser usado.

—Así que él me culpa de eso, dado que Charlie dijo que no podía quedarse por mi culpa. Oh, esta boda estará llena de drama. Será mejor que le adviertan que tiene que caminar por el pasillo conmigo y que se supone que debemos bailar también.

—Lo sé Ginny —Hermione suspiró—. Será mejor que terminemos con esto. Pero debo explicarte que más he planeado.

—No va a gustarle, nada de eso —Ginny observó como su amiga se acercó a Harry y luego los dos de ellos se alejaron de todos.

—¿De qué están Hermione y Harry hablando, Gin? —preguntó Ron, pero antes de que su hermana pudiera contestarle él oyó gritar a Harry—. Oh, mierda, ¿qué está pasando?

—Hermione le está explicando acerca de los planes que tiene para la recepción y la boda.

—Oh, mierda, mejor voy a ayudarle a salir —Ron se apresuró y pudo oír a Harry yéndose—. Harry cálmate.

—Calmarme, se supone que debo ir del brazo de Ginny y entonces no solo debo de bailar con ella sino con cada miembro de la familia. Ya que soy gay, y yo solo bailo con tíos y tus hermanos no son gay, excepto Charlie, y yo no voy a bailar con él. Así que, o lo cambian o me voy ahora.

—Harry, por favor, es solo un pequeño paseo y dos bailes.

—No, olvídalo. Caminaré al lado de Ginny pero ella no va a tocarme y no bailaré con ella o Charlie. Bailaré con Fleur, Angelina, Audrey, tu madre y la madre de Ron, pero ninguno de ellos. Así que, háblenlo, iré a ayudar y luego me dicen si aún me necesitan o no —Harry salió corriendo y se acercó a los arbustos con los gnomos.

—O cambiamos eso o no se quedará —Ron miró a Harry—. No puedo decir nada Hermione, lo abandoné y él me recordará eso, por lo que no puedo pedirle que cambie de opinión.

—Déjame intentarlo una vez más —Hermione suspiró y luego se acercó a Harry—. Sabes Harry, nunca te he pedido que hagas nada por mí, pero he estado en tu vida de mierda como la llamas. Ni una vez te he dejado solo a través de ella. Así que, solo por una vez ¿no puedes hacer algo por mí?

Harry frunció el ceño.

—El paseo, está bien; pero no bailaré con ninguno de ellos y ese es el último cambio que haré. Por lo que, dime ahora ¿me quedo o me voy?

—De acuerdo, no tendrás que bailar con ninguno de ellos pero, dime porqué.

—Ella arruinó mi vida Hermione y él, bueno, no quiero tener nada que ver con él —Harry se volvió y agarró un gnomo para luego hacerlo girar antes de arrojarlo por encima de la valla—. Esto es genial para trabajar fuera la ira y frustraciones —Harry agarró otro gnomo repitiendo el proceso.

—Por favor, Harry, es el día de mi boda, ¿no puedes pretender disfrutar de él?

—Voy a disfrutar y no haré que ninguno de ustedes se vea mal. Pero no me pidas que tenga nada que ver con ellos. Haré mi deber como padrino, bailaré con tu madre y la señora Weasley. Bailaré con todas las mujeres de aquí, excepto Ginny y, si hay tíos gays, bailaré con ellos, excepto Charlie.

—Hay otros dos hombres homosexuales que estarán aquí. Pero tú has caído por Charlie, ¿cierto? y te hirió.

—No quiero hablar de eso. Entonces, ¿qué será? ¿Un paseo sin bailes o irme y dejar que el padrino sea uno de los hermanos?

—Tú puedes ser el tío más obstinado que jamás haya conocido, Harry Potter y estás siendo un idiota —gritó Hermione enfurecida antes de parar y retroceder—, Bien, tú ganas Potter —le gritó de nuevo apresurándose a la casa.

—Bien —dijo Harry en voz baja, volviéndose para seguir arrojando gnomos pero sabiendo que todos le miraban, él también sabía que Charlie no había parado de mirarlo. Harry deseaba que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para lastimar a Charlie como él había sido herido. Luego le vino una idea, él sonrió, tenía que encontrar una manera de hablar con Ron o Hermione sin que supieran. Entonces él le mostraría a ese maldito pelirrojo que no lo necesitaba en absoluto.

* * *

**6/10/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;) **

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ^^**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

**.**

.

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**.**

**.**

Esa noche Harry se despertó dos veces con pesadillas, él corrió escaleras abajo, agarró un poco de sangre y la puso sobre su cicatriz. Esperó hasta que el dolor cedió y luego fue a lavarse la mano cuando vio a Charlie mirándole. Harry le dio la espalda, se lavó las manos y la cara y luego se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Charlie puso su brazo en el camino.

—Háblame.

—Vete a la mierda —Harry movió el brazo de Charlie y se fue a las escaleras hacia la antigua habitación de Ron. Él volvió a la cama, pero terminó mirando el techo y sabía que no iba a dormir, al menos por un tiempo. Harry solo esperaba que, si dormía, fuera suficiente para poder ir a través del día siguiente.

Harry bajó las escaleras y en lugar de verter una taza de té, se hizo una de café.

—Parece que no has dormido —dijo Arthur.

—Me desperté dos veces con el dolor en mi cicatriz —Harry tomó un sorbo de café—, se hizo difícil dormir después.

—¿Quieres una poción de rejuvenecimiento Harry? —preguntó Molly.

—He usado eso, pero no sabía que tendría una lista.

—Tengo unas pocas, sobre todo últimamente —sonrió Molly antes de ir a su armario de pociones y agarrar un pequeño frasco con la poción de color rojo brillante—. Toma esto, va a ayudar.

—Gracias —Harry bebió la poción y en pocos minutos asintió—. Eso es bueno, ahora sé que no voy a caer dormido durante la ceremonia. Entonces, ¿hay algo más para hacer?

—No, así que relájate, porque una vez que Ron despierte es tu trabajo mantenerlo calmado y parar los nervios —dijo Arthur.

—Los nervios siempre llegan a él, pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Oh Charlie, bien, ven a desayunar. Tienes un par de horas de ocio, como todos.

—No tengo hambre —Charlie miró a Harry y luego salió de la casa. Unos minutos más tarde Arthur se levantó y salió de la casa para encontrar a su hijo.

—Charlie, ¿qué sucede?

—Nada —Charlie caminó lentamente por el camino hacia la huerta.

—Es la boda de tu hermano, por favor, intenta disfrutar de ella con él.

—Estaré bien —Charlie miró por encima de los árboles de manzana y los recuerdos le golpearon—. Nunca me di cuenta, ahora es demasiado tarde.

—¿Nunca te diste cuenta de qué?

Charlie se arrodilló y cogió una piedra.

—Harry, no sabía que sentía algo por mí. Yo lo hice, caí duro por él, pero con lo que estaba pasando, no podía quedarme y pensé que a Harry no le importaría. Pensé que podría volver a mi antigua vida y olvidarme de él. Pero nunca lo hice, y no sé cómo conseguir hacer que me escuche.

—Dile, encuentra una manera de decirle Charlie. Puede perdonarte o rechazarte, pero no puedes seguir así, así que dile.

—¿Cómo? Él solo me grita y se aleja, él ni siquiera me mira. Caray papá, ¿cómo la gente enamorada hace frente a esto?

—Necesitan hablar mucho, mucho compromiso, pero los dos deben estar dispuestos a hacer el esfuerzo o nunca va a funcionar. Entonces, tal vez no ahora, pero durante la recepción, trata de conseguir a Harry solo y dile como te sientes. Sé que Harry siente algo por ti Charlie, es por eso que él está tan enojado. Pero no puedes solucionar esto si no hablan. Ahora volveré a la casa, trata de trabajar sobre lo que le dirás para que te escuche —Arthur le dio a su hijo unas palmaditas en la espalda y luego volvió a entrar en la casa. Se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba allí—. Él ama a Harry, pero él nunca supo que Harry sentía algo por él cuando se fue y, con lo que estaba pasando, él se fue antes de hablar con él y ahora Harry se niega a incluso escucharle.

—Es por eso que Charlie no quiere siquiera hablarme —suspiró Ginny—. Nunca quise hacerles daño, yo estaba demasiado enojada.

—Lo sabemos Ginny, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que Harry deje a Charlie explicarle.

Molly, Arthur y Ginny se callaron cuando ellos bajaron a desayunar. Ron se les unió y trató de comer pero apartó el plato. Harry lo tomó del brazo, lo llevó fuera y le hizo sentarse. Luego comenzó a hablar de algunas de las cosas estúpidas y vergonzosas que hicieron en Hogwarts. A pesar de que Harry no quería recordar o hablar de su pasado, él necesitaba de la mente de Ron el hecho de que estaba a punto de casarse, o él iba a desmayarse.

Cando ya casi era hora, Harry llevó a Ron dentro, le hizo ducharse y entonces Harry tomó una. Se vistió, sonrió y luego se puso su túnica sobre sí mismo antes de entrar en la antigua habitación de Percy donde Ron estaba vistiéndose.

—Te ves bien Ron, Hermione va a pensar lo mismo.

—Espero que sí —Ron se miró en el espejo—. Nunca creí que querría casarse conmigo.

—Ella te ama, por supuesto que va a casarse contigo. Mis dos mejores amigos se van a casar, no podría estar más feliz por ustedes.

—Gracias Harry, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—No mucho, la gente está llegando así que estarás bajando en un minuto. Pero dime, ¿porqué Hermione no quiso que me pare a tu lado y me hace caminar al lado de tu hermana?

—Es algo que quería. Primero camino yo, luego tú y Ginny antes de Hermione y su papá. Ella quería que todos camináramos hacia el altar.

—De acuerdo, extraño, pero es su boda, la tuya también, incluso si tú no tienes que decir mucho en cualquier cosa.

—No quise, le dejé todo a Hermione, su madre y mi madre.

—Supongo que es más fácil dejar que las mujeres lo tengan a su manera en un día tan importante —Harry miró por la ventana y vio a la señora Weasley mirando de regreso, ella asintió con la cabeza para hacerle saber que era el momento de que ellos se alisten—. Hermione está en la habitación de sus padres, ¿me pregunto cómo estará en estos momentos?

—Probablemente nerviosa y hablando a una velocidad como para romperse el cuello, así es ella.

—Sí, esa es nuestra Hermione. Pero es hora, vamos abajo y te seguiré con tu hermana.

—Por favor, solo trata de sonreír cuando estés con Ginny, ¿harás eso por nosotros, compañero?

—No te preocupes, voy a hacer que todos piensen que estoy estático por tener a tu hermana de mi brazo. Ahora vamos Ron, o creo que Hermione comenzará a gritar.

Ron asintió y salió de la habitación con Harry, vieron a Ginny de pie cerca de la puerta de la cocina. Ron dio a su hermana una sonrisa nerviosa, miró a Harry y le dio una inclinación de cabeza antes de salir.

* * *

**9/10/14**

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron ;)**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ^^**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	16. Chapter 16

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**.**

**.**

Todo el mundo vio como Ron caminó lentamente por el pasillo antes que Harry y Ginny salieran también caminando lentamente por el pasillo. Harry dejó ir a Ginny y se acercó a Ron y se dio cuenta de que la mayoría le conocían y le estaban mirando. Harry dio a algunos de sus amigos una sonrisa y luego se quedó mirando la casa. Hermione salió con su padre y todo el mundo se puso de pie mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el hombre con el que estaba a punto de casarse.

La ceremonia fue hermosa, y tuvo a la señora Granger, la señora Weasley, Fleur y muchas otras mujeres sentadas entre la multitud con lágrimas. Harry felicitó a sus amigos y luego se hizo a un lado para dejar a todo el mundo ver a la novia y el novio. Ginny también felicitó a su hermano y su mujer antes de hacerse a un lado, pero quedándose lejos de Harry porque sabía que él no quería tener nada que ver con ella.

Las cuatro personas se pararon para las fotos de la boda y luego fue la familia antes de los amigos. Harry pensó que nunca volvería a ver bien de nuevo con la cantidad de fotos para las que tuvo que sonreír con todos esos flashes que no se detenían nunca. Harry y Ginny nuevamente unieron sus brazos y entraron a la carpa con aplausos, luego, Hermione y Ron irrumpieron con un aplauso aún más fuerte. Entonces los cuatro se sentaron y Harry estaba complacido de estar al lado de Ron mientras que Ginny estaba al otro lado de Hermione.

El señor Granger se levantó y pronunció un discurso, para luego mirar a Harry, quien se puso de pie.

—Hermione, Ron, caray, yo nunca he conocido a personas tan tercas como ustedes —Harry oyó a Hermione hacer una tos—. De acuerdo, excepto por mí.

—Eso está mejor Harry —dijo Hermione mientras Ron se reía.

—Muy bien, déjame terminar ¿bien? —Harry rió—. Se gustaron desde que tenían doce pero ninguno podía admitirlo. Tomó una situación muy grave para que finalmente llegaran a acercarse por primera vez. Ellos pelaban por cualquier cosa, no estaban de acuerdo en nada, luchando todo el tiempo y por lo general era yo quien tenía que sentarse en el medio para detenerlos de hechizar al otro. Ron me confesó que solía pensar que Hermione gustaba de mí y no de él. Creo que tuvo su oportunidad cuando se dio cuenta de que yo soy gay —Harry sonrió a sus amigos—. Pero en serio, estas dos maravillosas personas, los mejores amigos que nadie podría tener, se merecen ser felices. Pasaron por mucho para llegar hasta aquí, mucho más que un mjontón de parejas hoy aquí. Solo les deseo a ambos una larga y feliz vida matrimonial, con una gran cantidad de folladas y un montón de niños —Harry levantó su copa—. A mis mejores amigos, los amo mucho a ambos. Por Hermione y Ron —Harry miró a la multitud y todos levantaron sus copas coreando 'Por Hermione y Ron'. Entonces Harry besó la mejilla de Hermione y abrazó a Ron—. Sean felices, es lo único que quiero para ustedes.

—Lo seremos, amigo, y queremos lo mismo para ti.

—Estoy contento con mi vida, ahora vuelvan su atención al otro que es donde debe estar —Harry sonrió y luego se sentó, llamó a u camarero y le dijo lo que quería tomar para tomarlo de un trago y pedir otra. Harry había visto a Charlie mirándole de nuevo y no importaba donde Harry mirara, sus ojos parecían siempre encontrar los de Charlie.

Hermione y Ron se levantaron a bailar y entonces Harry y Ginny bailaron con los padres de la novia y luego el novio. Cuando la segunda canción comenzó los amigos empezaron a bailar. Harry bailó con la señora Weasley, la señora Granger, Fleur, Angelina, Audrey y entonces con algunas de sus amigas. Una vez supo la parte oficial de la recepción hubo terminado, Ron y Hermione le dieron una mirada y tanto Ron como Harry se quitaron sus túnicas, todos quedando boquiabiertos ante Harry. Él estaba en pantalones de cuero muy ajustados, y una camisa muy pequeña y apretada sin mangas, que era traslúcida atrás. Las botas eran negras y tenían hebillas en la parte superior, luego Harry desató su pelo y lo peinó y cepilló antes de poner su largo arete en su oreja antes de volverse hacia todos. Él se echó a reír al ver como gente como Neville y Seamus lo miraban con la boca abierta, pero sonrió cuando vio a uno de los hombres gay mirándole con aprecio, exactamente lo que esperaba sucediera.

Harry caminó lentamente por la multitud.

—Hola Lee, ¿te interesa un baile?

—Um, sí, teniendo en cuenta que te estaba chequeando, sí Harry. por Merlín, has cambiado mucho.

—Para mejor espero —Harry le dio a Lee una sonrisa muy seductora.

—Oh sí, vamos —Lee tomó la mano de Harry y lo llevó a la pista de baile, donde la multitud miraba los movimientos que hacían Harry y Lee. Harry era muy provocativo y Lee respondía. Harry estaba de espaldas contra Lee, moviéndose uno contra el otro. Todo el mundo podía ver a Harry frotarse contra Lee mientras éste sostenía a Harry por la cintura.

—Lo está haciendo deliberadamente —observó Charlie.

—Probablemente pero, hasta que lo digas todo Charlie, él va a hacer lo que quiera y dormirá con quien quiera, y parece que él tiene su ojo en Lee —dijo Bill dándole unas palmaditas al hombro de su hermano para después alejarse, pero cuando dio la espalda a Charlie él sonrió, esperando que su plan funcionara porque sabía que Charlie nunca conseguiría el valor suficiente para hablar con Harry y Bill quería a su hermano feliz, y la única manera en que Charlie sería feliz era si tenía a Harry.

—No puedo creer que sea Harry —Minerva miró a los dos hombres bailando.

—Estoy contigo en eso, Minerva. Estaba sorprendida de verlo aquí, pero ver lo que está usando y la forma en que baila. No sé qué pensar. Claro que soy gay, pero yo nunca usaría algo así.

—También fuiste un auror por lo que es comprensible Kingsley. Pero ¿qué son esas fotos sobre sus brazos y, por lo que se ve, en su pecho y espalda?

—Son tatuajes Minerva —dijo Molly dando un paso al lado de la pareja—. Harry nos mostró, él tiene a Sirius en el pecho, pero también a Canuto. En la espalda a sus padres con una cierva y un ciervo junto a un halcón estrella. En sus brazos todos los nombres de sus amigos, incluyendo a la familia, los tiene a ambos allí también. Se supone que es muy genial en el mundo muggle.

—He oído hablar de ellos, pero nunca había visto un tatuaje antes. Pero ¿siempre viste de esa manera?

—El mes pasado, él ha estado usando principalmente camisetas y pantalones vaqueros, nada especial. Bueno, excepto que los vaqueros eran muy ajustados y no tengo idea de como puede moverse en ellos.

—Estoy tratando de no verlo moverse en ellos —dijo Minerva mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta, pero se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo parecía estar disfrutando de la manera en que Lee y Harry estaban bailando, incluso si algunos de sus movimientos deberían mantenerse en privado y no en una pista de baile.

* * *

**13/10/14**

**Nadie comentó! =( Buuuu Ya no les gusta?**

**.**

**Besos y cuídense mucho, ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**.**

**.**

Harry y Lee siguieron bailando, pero Harry fue pedido para bailar con algunas amigas, así que, a regañadientes, Lee le permitió ir y bailar con sus amigas. Pero él estaba contento consigo mismo porque había visto las miradas que Charlie le había dado cuando estaba bailando con Lee.

Harry terminó bailando con Angelina cuando Fleur se acercó a él. Él puso sus brazos alrededor de ella y bailó, y luego, cuando la canción de la banda terminó, una de ellas comenzó a hablar.

—Hace unas semanas se me acercó Bill Weasley, el hermano del novio. Él me pidió si la banda podría aprender una canción que uno de sus hermanos escribió. Dijo que su hermano Charlie escribió esta canción hace más de dos años ya que había cometido un error y perdió al hombre que amaba. Así que esa es la que vamos a cantar ahora, una canción de Charlie a su amor perdido.

Charlie se volvió y miró a Bill para luego darse cuenta de que él estaba justo detrás de Harry. Pero también se dio cuenta de que Harry lo miraba, y se veía confundido. Charlie cantó las palabras con la banda mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Harry quedándose después allí para cantarle y aunque sabía que todo el mundo estaba observando, Charlie solo tenía ojos para Harry y, por una vez, Harry nunca apartó la mirada de él.

Cuando la canción terminó, Charlie respiró hondo.

—Por favor, habla conmigo Harry.

Harry se quedó mirando a Charlie, pero él estaba pensando en las palabras de la canción y la forma en que Charlie estaba mirándole. Entonces él asintió con la cabeza y los dos hombres salieron de la carpa dirigiéndose a la casa. Harry se paró junto a la ventana, de espaldas a Charlie y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que había sido herido y en que no quería pasar por eso otra vez. Entonces sintió los brazos de Charlie deslizarse alrededor de su cintura.

—Lo siento, nunca me di cuenta de que sentías algo por mí. Te fuiste y pensé que fue tu manera de decir que te habías divertido y que todo había terminado. Me rompió el corazón porque nunca hablaste conmigo antes de irte.

—Me hicieron irme ¿recuerdas?, pero solo estuve en Hogshead, nunca te molestaste en venir a verme, solo te fuiste, te fuiste a otro país, escapaste y no pensaste en mí en absoluto.

—Siempre pensé en ti, por eso le pedí a Hermione que te dijera que fueras a verme. No podía quedarme, no con como Ginny se estaba comportando, estaba haciéndonos la vida difícil a todos nosotros pero fui yo quien le hizo hacer eso por o que tenía que ser yo quien se fuera. Por favor Harry, no tires esto lejos ahora que ambos sabemos como nos sentimos.

—No sé si puedo correr el riesgo. He perdido demasiado, tú fuiste el peor, no puedo hacer eso de nuevo, no sobreviviría si te perdiera de nuevo, así que no puedo hacerlo.

—Puedes, porque te prometo ahora que te amo y que estaré contigo para siempre, para siempre, para siempre, si solo corres el riesgo. Prometo no herirte, prometo nunca dejarte ir de nuevo.

—Esa es una promesa que romperás enseguida —suspiró Harry mientras bajaba la cabeza.

—No lo haré, así que dime ¿porqué crees que lo haría?

—No vives aquí, vives en Rumania, por lo que te irás.

Charlie lenta pero firmemente hizo a Harry girarse.

—Yo solo me fui porque tú lo hiciste. Me habría quedado aquí si pensara que había una oportunidad para nosotros. Pero nunca oí de ti, así que me fui de nuevo donde vivía. Pero si tomas esta oportunidad conmigo, me quedaré aquí, para siempre. Así que, por favor, no sé qué más decir, por favor Harry, quédate, quédate conmigo.

Harry podía ver el amor en la cara de Charlie pero, ¿podía correr el riesgo de amar a Charlie? ¿Se quedaría? ¿Y si no lo hacía? Harry apoyó su frente contra el pecho de Charlie.

—Te amo, pero tengo miedo.

—No tienes que tenerlo, no más, porque quiero casarme contigo, quiero que nos pertenezcamos el uno al otro —finalmente él bajó su cabeza hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso suave, suave pero muy cariñoso.

Sus labios se abrieron y Harry miró a Charlie.

—Matrimonio —tragó.

—Sí, quiero casarme contigo —Charlie sacó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y la abrió—. Compré éstos con la esperanza de que lo hicieras. Los he llevado conmigo durante más de dos años —Charlie abrió la caja y mostró a Harry los anillos, dos anillos para hombre, ambos con rubíes y esmeraldas alrededor de la banda— ¿Qué te parece amor? ¿Te casarías conmigo hasta estar muy viejos y grises pero aún follando?

Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en los anillos y luego miró a los hermosos ojos marrones de Charlie, viendo como le brillaban con lágrimas no derramadas. Harry se sintió ahogarse y no importaba lo que hiciera no había palabra que saliera de su boca por lo que, lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir. Sus labios estaban juntos de nuevo, pero esta vez llenos de pasión, de calor, de hambre. Era húmedo y lleno de deseo y entonces estaban en la habitación de Charlie, quitándose rápidamente su ropa antes de que sus labios se encontraran de nuevo, pero no solo sus labios se unieron con el otro, sus cuerpos se unieron, se unieron convirtiéndolos a ambos en uno en todos los sentidos. El sonido de una hermosa música llegó a sus oídos pero ninguno de ellos podía parar las palabras de amor ni apartar sus ojos del otro. Se comprometieron al otro por todos los medios que pudieron, pero ambos sabiendo que muy pronto estarían comprometiéndose al otro legalmente y frente a todos los que les importaba. Por el momento, todo lo que Harry y Charlie querían hacer era unirse, comprometerse y amarse.

* * *

**16/10/14**

**SOLO RESTA UN CAP! *-***

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS a quienes han PASADO A LEER y a quienes comentaron, ¡JA! Miren como aparecieron xDD **

**Vamos, vamos, vamos... pónganse las pilas comentando que se viene el gran final =P**

**Gracias enormes a:**

*** Yarijos * Frida12346 * ta * YURIKO CHUN-LI * Erandy c * lisicarmela * Alba marina *  
**

**.**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ^^**

**Besos y cuídense**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes perteneces a JK. Rowling y la historia es de ****Phoenixgirl26****, quien me ha dado su permiso para traducirla.**

* * *

.

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**.**

**.**

Cada persona que se encontraba en la madriguera para la boda de Ron y Hermione solo pudo contemplar con asombro ante lo que estaba viendo y oyendo. Sabían que algo importante estaba pasando, ahora solo debían de esperar a los dos hombres de dentro de la casa para averiguar qué.

Les tomó un par de horas antes de que Charlie y Harry volvieran a entrar en la carpa y lo primero de lo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta es cuan felices y contentos se veían ambos y, por supuesto, notaron sus brazos alrededor del otro. Antes que ninguno de ellos pudiera avanzar más, Minerva McGonagall se acercó a ellos, tomó sus dos manos y los llevó a la mitad de la pista de baile.

—Oh Caray —la mandíbula de Harry cayó ante lo que veía—. Pero ¿cómo?

—Harry, amor, ¿qué está pasando? —Charlie vio la expresión de asombro en el rostro de Harry y él tampoco podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Es un halcón estrella Charlie, un pájaro mítico, pero está aquí y es real.

Charlie se quedó mirando el tamaño del hombre pájaro dorado que estaba en el medio de la pista de baile emanando una hermosa melodía.

—Sé lidiar con las criaturas y pensé que sabía todo lo que debía. Pero nunca he oído hablar de un halcón estrella y mucho menos visto uno.

—Entonces déjame explicarte Charlie —sonrió Minerva—. En la mitología, un halcón estrella solo aparece ante alguien que había perdido por completo su voluntad de amar. El alma de la persona se estaba muriendo debido a tener su amor ido, ya sea debido a un amor fracasado o la pérdida del amor, cosas así. Ellos vigilan a esta persona, son personas con un tutor de su alma. Ellos no pueden verse, pero envían su aura, entonces su pureza se uniría con la persona para evitar que se perdiera a sí mismo hasta que la persona encontrara a su único y verdadero amor. Por lo que recuerdo, era un regalo para una persona en el mundo que estuviera destinado a vivir y a amar porque el halcón estrella sabría que esta persona usaría su verdadero ser para salvar el mundo, usando su amor interno para salvar el mundo. Ellos sabían que un día, un salvador perdería su amor, la esperanza, perdiendo su alma hasta perder la vida.

Todo el mundo vio como l halcón estrella se acercó a Harry, poniendo su pico de oro sobre sus labios, entonces, una brillante luz dorada rodeó a Harry, a Charlie y al halcón estrella. El resplandor se iluminó y ahora era más brillante que cualquier luz que nadie hubiera visto jamás, era fácil de ver. En los próximos minutos la luz se hizo más y más brillante hasta desaparecer por completo, pero también lo hizo el halcón estrella, dejando un resplandor alrededor de Harry y Charlie, un aura dorada de luz pura. Tardó unos minutos más antes de que la luz se desvaneciera lentamente centrándose en sus corazones de ambos hombres mientras lo hacía hasta desaparecer justo dentro de Harry y Charlie.

—Se unió a usted, él mostró que el amor que ambos tienen es el amor más fuerte y puro que existe. Pero, si se fijan en sus manos izquierdas, verán que también les ha unido entre sí. Su magia, su ser interior los unió juntos como compañeros para toda la eternidad y unió el comienzo de su vida como una —dijo Minerva suavemente mientras daba un paso atrás para mirar a Harry y Charlie mientras se miraban el uno al otro, entonces ambos hombres se fundieron en los brazos del otro y bailaron. Bailaron como ellos querían, pero bailaron con su compañero de vida, su alma gemela, aquel al que pertenecían, para siempre.

—Sé que Harry siempre me ha sorprendido, pero creo que esto es lo más sorprendente de todo —sonrió Ron—. Ahora, aunque es nuestra boda Mione, Harry y Charlie acaban de tener la suya también, casados como nosotros. Lo que acabamos de ver recién fe realmente increíble y hermoso.

—Lo fue Ron —resopló Hermione limpiándose una lágrima de su ojo—. Él se ve feliz ¿cierto? Nunca he visto a Harry así antes.

—No, yo tampoco —Ron puso su brazo alrededor de su esposa—. Creo que todo esto también significa que Harry finalmente volverá al mundo al que pertenece.

—Sí, creo que lo hará.

—Hermione —dijo Kingsley en voz baja—. Yo sé que esto no va a gustarte, pero tus parientes muggles, no tus padres, sino los otros.

—Lo sé Kingsley y lo entiendo ¿puedes hacerlo?

—Puedo tomar esa parte de su memoria, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda para juntarlos. Cuando esté listo te daré un pequeño guiño para que te muevas para que la magia no te afecte.

—Vamos a hacerlo ahora, entonces aún pensará que es una boda normal.

Hermione, Ron y Kingsley hablaron con los parientes muggles de Hermione, ellos se movieron fuera, lejos de la multitud, y luego Hermioone y Ron retrocedieron detrás de Kingsley mientras él quitaba los recuerdos del halcón estrella y la magia que vieron a los muggles. Ron volvió y habló con algunas personas, entonces la pista de baile estaba llena de nuevo con parejas de baile, pero Harry y Charlie estaban en el centro y no parecía estar tomando nota de cualquier cosa, salvo l hombre en sus brazos.

Por otra hora la novia y el novio bailaron, pero se quedaron muy lejos de Harry y Charlie que ni una vez se alejaron o dejaron de ver al otro. Hermione y Ron sabían que debían irse, así que no dijeron nada, ellos solo envolvieron los brazos alrededor de Harry y Charlie y luego saludaron a todo el mundo antes de salir para comenzar su vida como marido y mujer. Eran más felices de lo que pensaron nunca lo serían. Sabían que venía principalmente de haberse casado pero también sabían que venía de tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta, y de tenerlo contento.

Harry y Charlie abrazaron a todos, Charlie fue a empacar sus cosas y entonces puso un brazo alrededor de Harry y los dos hombres se fueron a comenzar sus vidas como pareja casada, como almas gemelas, como compañeros de vida. Todo el mundo sabía que, por el aspecto que estaban dando Harry y Charlie nadie los vería por un tiempo, cuánto tiempo, nadie lo sabía. Su amor por el otro era todo para ellos, pero también lo era su deseo, su deseo era evidente, por lo que sabían que estos hombres se irían directamente a su casa, a amarse el uno al otro en todas las formas posibles. No solo a tener sexo, sino a unir sus corazones, sus mentes, sus almas y sus cuerpos con su amor.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

* * *

**20/10/14**

**.**

**Owww uno más que acaba, ¿a poco no estuvo lindo?**

**MUCHAS PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE HAN COMENTADO A LO LARGO DE LA HISTORIA Y A QUIENES HAN PASADO EN SILENCIO O AGREGADO ESTA HISTORIA A SUS LISTAS TAMBIÉN **

**Les comento que ya estaré subiendo nueva traducción de la misma autora para llenar el hueco más los capis de las otras trad así que, eso, atentis...**

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para nuevas novedades en historias y traducciones ^^**

**Besos y cuídense**

**Espero verles en otros! =D**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
